The Life and Death of Estella Stroud: Part 2
by lacewing33
Summary: It's been several years since the fall of the Dark Lord. Still Dumbledore's agent, Ellie will face many new challenges once Harry arrives at Hogwarts. Part 2 of 2. Sirius/OC
1. Prologue

A/N: This was not supposed to happen yet. I'd wanted to fully edit Part 1 first :( Oh well! I'm super excited for Part 2 and couldn't wait to get started on it. The first couple of chapters will be a kind of transition from Part 1 to Part 2.

I hope ya'll enjoy! And pleeeeeease review. Please. I'm begging you.

Disclaimer: JKR owns anything you recognize.

 **November 1, 1981:**

" _Dead! Can you believe it? Little Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who!"_

" _...Parents were killed...poor dears…"_

" _Sirius Black! Didn't you hear?"_

" _Oh, best mates. James loved him like a brother."_

" _I hear he went mad, laughed as they arrested him."_

" _I wager the death of the Stroud girl drove him to it. Never was the same after she died."_

" _...Won't be a trial…"_

" _Guilty."_

" _Azkaban."_

 **May 17, 1982:**

"Cissy calm down. What's happened?"

Great hiccuping sobs were all that Narcissa was able to manage. Ellie had arrived at Malfoy Manor early in the afternoon to find the witch sobbing on the couch and Lucius sipping scotch in an armchair across from her.

Ellie took a seat next to Narcissa and tried to get her to talk somewhat coherently. When all she'd managed to do was get tear stains on her favorite blouse, Ellie turned to Lucius, "What is she so upset about?" she asked exasperatedly.

Of course, working as close as she did with Crouch and the Aurors, Ellie knew _exactly_ what Narcissa was upset about. Last night Bellatrix, along with the Lestrange brothers, had been arrested for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom. It was nearly a sure thing that they would go directly to Azkaban; Ellie hah heard a rumor that the trio had reinforced their loyalty to the Dark Lord while being taken in.

Surprisingly, Lucius seemed at ease with the situation. Especially considering the fact that he had just recently been on trial himself, and released only after insisting he'd been under the Imperius Curse. He was still an object of the Ministry's attention, as were Avery, Dolohov, Macnair, and Ellie herself. She hadn't needed to go so far as to say she was also a victim of the Unforgivable _,_ but with her name on many suspected Death Eater's lips, Ellie-or Ari-was becoming a person of interest.

Lucius raised his glass of scotch to his lips and took a sip. "We got word today that Bella was arrested last night in connection to the Longbottom incident."

The "Longbottom" incident as Lucius so eloquently put it, had occurred a week ago. Frank and Alice Longbottom were found unconscious in an alley and were immediately taken to St. Mungos. It was soon determined that they had been tortured to insanity with the Cruciatus Curse. The news had been devastating. The Longbottoms were well known as talented and well-liked wizards. The fact that an attack like this had happened, and to such a wonderful young couple, had the wizarding world reeling.

"-bloody ridiculous. Can't imagine they have any solid evidence." Lucius was saying.

Apparently he and Narcissa were unaware that Bellatrix had ranted about their unending loyalty to the Dark Lord while on her way to Azkaban.

"And Rodolphus?" Ellie feigned concern.

Narcissa finally managed a response, "Arrested as well. Rabastan too. And Barty! Can you believe it, Ari? Crouch signed arrest orders for his own son!"

 _That was news._

Ellie leaned towards Narcissa to pat her hand, "I'm sure it will all work itself out at the trail, Cissy. There's no need to worry."

She was quite sure Bellatrix would be going away for a long, long time.

 **December 25, 1983** :

Ellie walked into the Leaky Cauldron, briskly brushing snow out of her hair and off her cloak. She waved at Tom, the barkeep, and made her way over to a vacant stool.

"Whiskey, please Tom," Ellie said as she sat down.

He raised an eyebrow, "Sure you don't want some eggnog or mulled cider? You're too young to be getting smashed on Christmas."

"Just whiskey, please."

"Suit yourself." Tom shrugged and began preparing her drink. A moment later a man took the stool next to her.

"Gin and tonic for me, Tom." He said. Surprisingly, Ellie recognized the man's voice and turned towards him apprehensively.

Remus Lupin looked back at her. He blinked rapidly for a second, as if in shock, before understanding dawned on his face. "Ariella," he said plainly.

"Lupin." She forced contempt into her tone. Thankfully, Tom placed both their drinks before them, and Ellie grabbed hers, hoping to run off to a secluded corner far away from her old friend. However, before she could even stand, Remus had grabbed her elbow.

"Wait," he said. "I've got something to say to you."

 _Wonderful_. Ellie sipped at her whiskey, doing her best to appear nonchalant.

Remus took a deep breath, "I think it _was_ actually an accident. I don't think you meant to kill her."

His words nearly caused her to choke.

"I just wanted you to know...I forgive you." Remus looked at her expectantly.

Ellie wanted nothing more than to confess to him, to tell him she wasn't Ari and that she was working for Dumbledore. Instead, she knocked back the rest of her drink and stood up. She put a few sickles on the counter to pay for her whiskey and then left, leaving Remus and all the memories he'd drug up behind her.

 **October 31, 1984:**

"You took long enough".

Ellie unbuttoned her cloak and tossed it on the back of her chair before sitting down. "I had a meeting with Albus. You know how he rambles."

"Hm." Apparently her excuse wasn't very well received.

Madam Rosmerta arrived to take Ellie's order. When she left to fetch Ellie's butterbeer, Ellie addressed her companion. "How's the teaching?"

Severus set down his butterbeer, "Horrendous. The whole lot of them are complete dunderheads."

Ellie smirked, "You said the same last year, Severus."

"Well it's true again this year."

The last few years had not been easy on Ellie or Severus. After the deaths of Lily and James, the imprisonment of Sirius, and the loss of Harry, she'd become a shell of the person she was before. Ellie found some enjoyment in Cissy and Draco-oddly enough-but was otherwise alone and bitter. She buried herself into her work at the Ministry, keeping busy to avoid having to socially interact with anyone outside of the Malfoys and Severus.

Severus also buried himself in work. He had become a well published potions master and had also obtained a position at Hogwarts. He'd made Head of Slytherin House this past September, an accomplishment he was adamant they not celebrate. Instead they'd waited until today, Halloween, to meet at the Three Broomsticks. While the students were enjoying their feast, Severus and Ellie were sitting in the all but empty pub.

Picking up the mug that had just been placed before her, Ellie took a sip of her butterbeer. "I'm still not sure why you decided to teach. You hardly have the...er...personally for it."

"I ask myself the same question daily."

They sipped their drinks in companionable silence.

"Is it getting any easier for you? As the years pass?" Ellie asked quietly after a few minutes.

The reply was instant. "No."

Ellie stared into her mug. "Do you think it ever will?"

Severus let a flicker of vulnerability into his expression. "I almost don't want it to. I'm worried I...I don't want to forget her."

The two went quiet once more.

"To Lily." Snape said suddenly as he raised his mug.

"To Lily." She responded, clinking her mug against his. _And James._

 **May 19, 1985:**

Occasionally, Ellie would find herself thinking of Sirius. It had been nearly four long years since she had last seen him-even longer since she'd seen him as Ellie. Her heart ached for him still. Often times she would make the mistake of mentioning him to Albus and Severus, a mistake that usually got her a lecture from both, though Severus had a tendency to name-call more than the Headmaster.

They were still adamant that Sirius had betrayed the Potters, according to Albus, even Remus shared this opinion. It hurt her to think that what was once such a tight group of friends had become so easily divided, but Remus was entitled to his opinion, as Ellie was hers. They hadn't known him as she had. Ellie had seen Sirius at his strongest and his most vulnerable. She'd seen him through loss and through growth. They shared memories and experiences that would stay with her a lifetime.

It made her sick to think of him rotting away in a cell, the Dementors slowly driving him mad.

Azkaban was not a place that most wizards had access to. In fact, besides the Minister, only the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and a couple of others were granted the privilege. Ellie had only ever visited Azkaban once, soon after Crouch's demotion. After he'd sentenced his son to life in Azkaban, Crouch had changed. Understandably, of course. He was withdrawn. His work became sloppy. The Minister saw fit to move him to the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Amelia Bones was promoted to replace him, and Ellie became her Undersecretary.

When Bones was first becoming acquainted with her new duties, she relied heavily on Ellie to provide any possible assistance. This included travelling with her new boss to Azkaban.

 _She hadn't meant to seek him out. Really, she hadn't. It was by pure chance that Ellie found herself standing outside Sirius's cell._

 _He was a shadow in the corner. Long matted hair draped over his face, his standard prison robes dwarfed his once muscular and attractive body. She must have made some noise, because that head soon jerked towards her to reveal a pale and gaunt face._

 _Ellie had expected to meet crazed eyes. She'd seen the paper the day of his capture, no one would contest that Sirius Black was a broken man. However, it wasn't mad eyes that met hers. Sirius grey eyes for full of sadness and, upon seeing her, sheer anguish._

" _Ellie?" He croaked._

 _Sirius slowly unfurled himself and stood, the movement seemingly painful for him. He approached her, stretching out a skeletal hand to touch her face which she had unconsciously pressed against the cell bars._

 _He was inches from her when a voice rang out. "Ariella?" Bones called from down the hall._

 _Ellie and Sirius both started. She pulled back instantly, gasping for breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. He withdrew more slowly, recognition seeping into his eyes._

 _His face turned menacing. "You," he spat._

 _Ellie only just managed to leap out of his arm's reach before he charged at her, thin arms slipping through the bars and towards her neck._

Tears were falling down Ellie's face when she awoke, the memory of the last time she'd seen Sirius fresh on her mind.

 **April 28, 1986:**

" _I'm so sorry for your loss, dear."_

" _You're poor mother. How is she holding up?"_

" _...lost her daughter just a few years ago...now her husband…"_

" _I hear he just dropped dead."_

" _I think the wife did it."_

" _He was never close to his children. I bet it was the daughter."_

Ellie would never tell anyone what happened the day her father died, that would remain between her and her mother. Suffice it to say, she had become an accomplished actress over the years, but managing to appear bereaved at her father's funeral was _terribly_ difficult.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Second half of the prologue! Hope you enjoy. Review, review, review!

 **August 12, 1987**

When Ellie decided to move out of Malfoy Manor several years ago, it hadn't been too difficult deciding where to live. The flat that had once belonged to her and Sirius had sat vacant for years. It wasn't all that hard 'adjusting' some Ministry documents to list Ari as the recipient of all of Ellie's belongings in the event of her death, and Sirius already had Ellie listed as the beneficiary in his will. Therefore, after a small argument with Dumbledore during which Ellie told him in no uncertain terms that this was one thing she would not budge on, Ellie moved into the flat.

After a particularly trying day at work, her favorite thing to do was come home and change immediately into her pajamas, something she wasn't able to do at the Malfoy's. Currently, Ellie was enjoying a glass of wine on her couch with the soothing voice of Rod Stewart wafting through her Walkman's headphones-also something she couldn't do at the Malfoy's. The Walkman was one of her favorite Christmas gifs Sirius had ever gotten her, besides the ruby paw necklace that still hung around her neck.

Ellie readjusted on the couch, leaning back to get more comfortable as she flipped through the photo album in her lap. This had been her birthday gift from Lily one year. The pages were filled with pictures of Ellie, Lily, and the Marauders throughout their friendship. Photos of Ellie and Lily, with some of Lucy Johnson and Mary McDonald in there as well, made up a large portion of the book, as they were fast friends early on in their years at Hogwarts.

Images of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were further towards the back. Ellie paused often when looking at these. Some picture were of the boys solely. The pictures were taken on Hogwart's grounds; James would be leaning against a tree, wand twirling in his hand, Sirius was often lying on the ground taking a nap, off to the side Remus would be reading, and Peter would usually be talking, though to whom no one ever really knew.

She continued flipping through the pages before one picture in particular caught her eye. Lily had taken it right when Ellie and Sirius had first moved in together.

The couple was sitting together on their new couch, the very one Ellie now occupied. Sirius sat at the edge with his head towards turned James, who sat in the chair next to them. In James's lap was Lily-her gift at nonverbal magic made it very easy for her to levitate the camera and take the pictures without being noticed.

Ellie had her head in the crook of Sirius's shoulder. She snuggled further into his when his hand rose to stroke her hair.

It was an innocent moment. A blink in the grand scheme of things. Still, Ellie would kill to be able to relive it.

All of her musings of better times turned her mind to Harry. He would have just turned seven. Against her better judgement, and with a head led largely by the bottle of wine she'd consumed in the last hour, Ellie journeyed to Little Whinging.

* * *

She arrived at 12 Privet Drive at a quarter til 9. Hoping to blend into the darkness, Ellie clutched her cloak more tightly to her and made her way towards the large bay window that looked into the living room.

What she saw there made her blood boil.

Lily's sister Petunia and her husband were sitting on the couch, mindless watching whichever program was currently airing. Their son, Dudley, sat at their feet playing with some sort of miniature motor vehicle that lit up and made the most annoying noises.

Ellie noticed Harry in one corner of the room. While his aunt, uncle, and cousin were occupying themselves with entertainment, her godson was painstakingly dusting a cabinet full of china. China she doubted even had some speck of dust on it.

Furious, Ellie drew her wand from her cloak. Within seconds, the TV was had combusted into a melted heap on the floor and Dudley's toy had begun chasing him around the room. While his family members ran about the room, Harry stood off to the side, laughing quietly.

A small smile appeared on Ellie's own face. As her gaze lingered on the dark-haired boy who already looked astonishingly like his father, she felt for a moment as if her old friends were smiling with her.

It was near eleven when Ellie finally returned home. She closed the door a bit too forcefully. Seeing Harry tonight and leaving Privet Drive without him had turned her mood sour. She made her way into the kitchen to pour herself a drink, and it was was there, on the table, that the red envelope of Dumbledore's Howler lay waiting for her.

 **June 5, 1988:**

"Auntie come here!" Small hands tugged Ellie out thru the door that led to the garden, "Look what Father got me!"

Ellie had only just knocked on the Malfoy's front door when Draco had yanked it open and pulled her inside. It was the boy's 8th birthday, and apparently his favorite present was outside at the moment. Sure enough, once outside Draco ran up to a brand new Comet 260 broomstick, fresh out its wrapping paper.

"Father gave it to me this morning!" He eyed the broom adoringly for a moment before his face turned bitter. "Mother won't let me on it yet though. She says its too dangerous."

Thank goodness one of them had some sense. "Then we'd best wait to use it then, yes?"

Draco mumbled something incoherently, then asked, "Did you bring my lemon tart?"

"Maybe." Ellie drug out the word dramatically.

His face fell "Auntie you promised!"

"It's inside." Ellie barely got the words out before the boy was rushing back indoors. "Careful Draco!" She hollered after him. Cissy would skin her alive if he fell while charging after sweets.

Ellie arrived in the kitchen to find Ari's godson with a face covered in sugar and a mouth full of lemon tart.

She cocked her eyebrow at him and was met with a crumb speckled grin. Unable to resist, Ellie lowered herself down to the floor. Once seated, she stretched her legs out before her and moved Draco into her lap. Without the use of her wand, she slowly levitated the remaining lemon tart off of the counter and into her hands. Over the course of the next ten minutes the two ate the entire thing.

The light click of heels signaled Narcissa entrance. "What's going on in here?" She glared down at them with hands on her hips.

Ellie and Draco looked guiltily up from the floor

"Sorry Cissy, he's just too cute to say no to." Draco smiled and blinked his blue eyes at her. Ellie couldn't help but chuckle right before hugging him closer and peppering his cheeks with kisses.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ari, he walks all over you."

"You're just jealous you didn't get any."

"No...but Lucius may have want wanted some."

"I'm fresh out of lemon, but I'll bring by something else tomorrow."

"Just as long as you don't bring that pecan pie again."

 **January 11, 1989**

Sirius would always be the love of her life. Ellie had realized this years ago. Nothing would change it.

She struggled with the idea of moving on. How was it fair for her, who Sirius thought dead, to find happiness, while he sat in a cell convinced that everyone he knew and loved was dead. It felt like a betrayal. However, nearly nine years after his imprisonment Ellie made the decision-with much encouragement from Albus-to move on. Or at least attempt to.

Fionn Doherty had approached Ellie weeks ago. He worked for The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ellie suspected as a Hit-Wizard, a conclusion she arrived at after asking four times what his job was and never receiving an answer. Despite his job description, Fionn was a kind man. He brought her lunch when she refused to join him during his. He walked her home despite her attempts to persuade him from doing so. He was _good_ , something Ellie hadn't been around in a long, long time.

And Merlin, he was gorgeous. Ellie may have been celibate, but she wasn't blind. When he'd finally cornered ellie to ask her to licht, she'd been the envy of everyone female Ministry employee and at least a few men as well.

Tonight, Ellie had Fionn had just arrived back at the flat after their third date. As usual, he pressed a light kiss to her lips, "Goodnight, Ari," he whispered.

Before he had chance to full away, Ellie laced her hands together behind his neck. "Would you like to come in?" She whispered against his lips.

Fionn drew back from her. "Are you sure?"

 _No._

"Yes."

Fionn cradled her the back of her head in his hands and kissed her gently. After allowing it for a moment, Ellie pulled away, disentangling her hands from behind his neck. She took Fionn's hand in her before unlocking the front door and drawing him inside.

The pair slowly made their way to her bedroom, clothes discarded haphazardly along the way. They stumbled into the bed, Ellie entirely naked and Fionn in the process of ridding himself of his boxers. Once that had been accomplished, he crawled towards Ellie, trapping her underneath him with elbows rested on either side of her head.

Fionn's green eyes stared into hers, gentle and affectionate. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, then lazily move his lips to her neck, her breast. There her stopped to tease her nipples, his tongue bringing each to a point.

He drew back to stare. "You're gorgeous," he muttered.

Fionn then proceed to continue his pathway downwards. His teeth nibbled her waist. His tongue lightly trailed over her hip. Over her birthmark.

When he finally reached the apex of her thighs, Ellie was panting with the urge not to bolt. She willed herself to relax and grasped his hair in her fists as he ran it through her folds.

For several minutes his mouth remained on her, lightly stroking. Ellie looked down to see his grey eyes gazing up at her.

 _Fionn's eyes aren't grey._ Ellie blinked.

Grey had turned back to green.

She sighed and ran her fingers through Fionn's shoulder length black hair.

Only, Fionn's hair wasn't shoulder length. Nor was it black.

Ellie blinked again.

This time, grey didn't fade to green, and dark blonde hair remained black.

"Sirius." She whispered.

"What?"

Slowly, the image of Sirius cradled in between her thighs morphed back into Fionn's features. His eyes were filled with hurt as he stared at her.

"I'm sorry." Ellie mumbled as she wiggled out from under Fionn, immediately picking her dress up off the floor.

"What's wrong? Fionn questioned. "Did I hurt you?"

She zipped her dress closed. "No. I-I just." Ellie sighed. "I can't do this."

And with that she left the bedroom, running down the hall and out the door of her own flat, her heart sick and her body still begging for attention it had only ever-and likely would only ever-receive from Sirius.

 **August 3, 1990:**

Ellie reclined comfortably in a chair opposite Dumbledore's desk. Over the years she'd found herself more and more relaxed in the man's presence. They'd struggled the first few years due to him keeping Harry from her, and even now she would occasionally feel a strike of hatred towards him for that, but for the most part Ellie had come to like the Headmaster.

On his part, he spoke to her more familiarly and kept her in close confidence. Ellie had to suspect that the latter was largely due to her close connection to the Malfoys. As grandfatherly as he seemed, Dumbledore alway had his _reasons_ , nothing was ever done without some alternative motive.

Dumbledore sat opposite Ellie, reclined in his own chair. "I trust there is a reason you wanted to meet?" He asked with raised brows.

She leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "There have been rumors circulating lately, Albus. Some of the old Death Eaters have been travelling, and I've heard a few of them have started...moving."

"'Moving' how exactly?"

"Mcnair has applied for a Ministry job, and Avery has put in a request to become an Auror-surprising considering he only just avoided Azkaban." Ellie hesitated. "Also...Lucius had a visitor the other day. I came to visit with Narcissa and he was showing Quirrell out."

"Quirinus Quirrell?"

 _Was there another Quirrell?_ "The same. He looked very suspicious Albus."

"He's taken a sabbatical this year." Dumbledore mused, "He mentioned travelling."

"Well all I'm saying is you might want to make sure he isn't travelling the world on Lucius's gallon. An expedition funded by the Malfoy's sounds like trouble we don't need."

 **September 1, 1991:**

 _Finally._


	3. Chapter 2

**September 1, 1990**

Ellie had arrived at Malfoy Manor at a quarter till ten in the morning. She was let in by the house elf, a whimpering creature who rarely made himself known unless summoned. After depositing her into the drawing room, the elf went to prepare tea and to alert Narcissa of her arrival.

She sat for several minutes, enjoying the rare silence and stillness surrounding her. Most of the time Ellie was either at the Ministry or at social events, neither of which granted her any alone time. Soon though, she was tired of sitting; when one was used to moving constantly, it was easy to find stillness uncomfortable. Ellie stood and began to walk to room.

During her perusal, she came to stand before a floor length mirror. Vanity was one of Ellie's many vices. In her time as Ari, she'd become very accustomed to making sure her hair way always well maintained, her skin was smooth and blemish free, and she was dressed as fashionably as possible. Pureblood society put much interest on appearance, and Ellie made sure she was never doubted in that area.

Things had changed in the last couple of years, however. Her clothes were still the best, she and Narcissa often went shopping together. No, to most she looked as she always had, but whenever Ellie saw herself in a mirror, the truth stared right back at her.

Where once a lively girl had been, there was now the reflection of a lifeless woman. There was no magical product that could hide the physical effects of a decade of mourning. It had begun when Ari died, the slow seeping of an invisible blackness into her. Then, though, she still clung to the hope that one day she would be able to reveal herself to her friends—to tell them that she hadn't died, and that she had been fighting for them all along. And then James and Lily died. Peter was killed by Sirius. And Sirius was locked away in Azkaban. To top it all off, the Dark Lord had vanished, and Ellie was stuck masquerading as Ari.

Now here she was; thirty, alone, tired, and living a life that wasn't meant to be hers. She'd been curvaceous before; Sirius liked to call her "womanly". Her body was wraith-like now. Her hair, a once vibrant blonde, had dulled over the years. Lines had begun to appear on her face a few years ago, not laugh lines like many her age had developed, their happy marriages and growing families aging them gracefully. No, Ellie's line were from years of stress due to her constant awareness. She could never relax. Whether it was at the Ministry, in the presence of Dumbledore, or out shopping with Cissy, Ellie was acting, lying, and ultimately, preparing for the day the Dark Lord would return.

"Merlin, Ari, you're looking horrid."

Ellie turned away from the mirror to glare at Narcissa, who had just entered the room.

Cissy was one who had seemingly aged gracefully. Her hair was still as it was when they were younger, her skin was flawless, her eyes vibrant. Ellie suspected, though, that this was a result of many secret pureblood vanity spells and potions. Despite being better prepared for a life in high society, Narcissa had been stressed these past few years as well. Voldemort's disappearance had left all of his followers leaderless. Some ran, some were captured, and others—like Lucius—bided their time, meanwhile climbing to the highest rung on the social ladder. Left to raise Draco nearly alone, Cissy leaned heavily on Ellie's support.

"You must get some sleep, dear," Narcissa continued, tutting at the dark shadows under Ellie's eyes, "Surely Severus has a sleeping drought you could take."

Ellie had taken one of Snape's sleeping droughts before. She'd woken up two days later.

"You know I hate those, Cissy," Ellie replied. She moved on to the reason of her visit. "Is Draco ready?"

"He'll be down in a moment."

It was finally time for Draco to leave for Hogwarts and as his godmother, she was expected to see him off. A task that apparently, his father didn't see the need to participate in.

"And Lucius?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Pouting still. He's so angry we're sending Draco to Hogwarts that he's refused to see him off. Draco's distraught over it."

The Malfoy's had been arguing for the past several months over where Draco would attend school. Lucius thought Drumstrange the only option, declaring Hogwarts unfit under Dumbledore's headship. Cissy, on the other hand, wanted Draco at Hogwarts, for the mere fact that it wasn't quite so far away.

In the end, they'd had a huge fight that had leveled the third floor of the manor and left Cissy victorious.

"Aunt Ari!"

Draco's shout preceded him as he skidded into the room.

"Draco." Narcissa said sharply. "What have I said about running in the house?"

The boys head turned down, "Sorry, Mother."

He was contrite for all of two seconds before running to Ellie and launching himself into her outstretched arms. It was rare show of affection he'd only ever displayed in front of she and Narcissa. Smiling, Ellie tightened her arms around him and placed a kiss to the crown of his blonde head.

"Are you excited for school?" She asked when he drew away.

Draco nodded emphatically. "Yes, Auntie. Only…," his brow furrowed, "Father isn't going to the train with us."

The boy idolized his father, despite the fact that Lucius was quite hard on him sometimes. It was clear Lucius's refusal to see him off had upset him.

"Your father has a lot of work to do, Draco. He'd be there if he could," Ellie said.

The clock chimed 10 o'clock. "Merlin, is it ten already?" Narcissa exclaimed. "We've got to leave."

Ellie patted Draco's shoulder, "Grab your trunk, Draco, and we'll be off."

The child turned heel and ran out of the room, his mother hollering after him as he left.

* * *

As a child ran into her for the fourth time, Ellie let out a heaving sigh. She cut her eyes at the miscreant's mother, who appeared to be struggling alone with several luggage bags. There was a time when her immediate reaction would be to go over and lend a hand, despite the rudeness of the woman's offspring. However, with so many eyes on her, especially Narcissa's, Ellie simply sneered at the witch and turned away.

"I'd forgotten how loud it is," Narcissa muttered next to her.

The platform was crawling with children and their parents, all exclaiming excitedly whilst saying goodbye to their loved ones. The sendoff to Hogwarts was a grand affair for most, especially those who were leaving for their first year, like Draco.

Ellie's mind wandered to another child who would be attending for the first time this year.

Harry Potter had gotten his letter just over a month ago. Dumbledore had filled her in on the difficulties he'd had getting it to him, finally sending Hagrid in the end. She hoped he wasn't overwhelmed. Hogwarts was meant to be an exciting time for children, and Harry, who had grown up with the Dursley's, deserved a bit of excitement. Ellie only wished he'd been able to experience it all with his parents to guide him.

Narcissa, Draco, and Ellie walked through the crowd, which parted from them almost comically, and over to where the Crabbe's and the Goyle's were standing with their boys. Vincent and Gregory were Draco's age and would be joining him at Hogwarts this year.

The boys chatted about the upcoming school year while the adults exchanged pleasantries, Narcissa giving Lucius's excuses.

After several minutes of meaningless conversation, muttering began on the platform.

"Is that-?"

" _Merlin_! Look there, Marv!"

"I knew James, you know. He looks _exactly_ like him!"

Unable to stop herself, Ellie turned towards the direction several fellow witches and wizards were non-discretely pointing.

Standing in the middle of a group of red-heads stood a boy in too-large clothes. His dark hair stuck out in all directions, much like he'd just stuck his finger in an electric socket. Round glasses covered deep-green eyes. He was the spitting image of James, with a smidgen of Lily in his eyes. It was like looking into the past. Only a decade of controlling her emotions prevented Ellie from running forward and gathering him in her arms.

Instead she stood idly by and watched with feigned distaste as her godson fought his trunk through the train door. Luckily, one of the Weasley twins assisted him, and within moments both children had disappeared into the train.

Crabbe's nose scrunched. "Of course he's with the Weasley's. Like attracts like I suppose."

It took Ellie all she had not to roll her eyes. She, for one, was glad Harry had stumbled into Molly and her broad. Of all families he could have come across, the Weasley's were most like the Potter's in their ideologies and friendliness. Their children would be good friends to Harry.

"I've seen him before," Draco said suddenly,

Narcissa and Ellie both looked at the boy, surprise evident on their faces.

"You've seen the Potter boy before? When?" Narcissa asked, drawing Draco away from the other pureblood families.

Draco began to look uncertain. "At Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley. He said he was with that grounds servant, Hagrid. And that his parents were dead."

Ellie and Narcissa traded looks. "Why didn't you say anything, dear?" Ellie asked.

"I didn't think it mattered." Draco was beginning to look put-out. "Why? Why's _he_ so important? He's just an orphan." The last part was muttered.

Ellie tried to let it go, really she did, but a reprimand slipped out. "Draco," she snipped, "that is _not_ nice to say."

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow at her, and Ellie sheepishly looked away.

A few minutes later, the Crabbe and Goyle boys left to board the train. Draco turned to his mother, who combed his hair with her fingers before sneaking a quick kiss on his forehead. Ellie was surprised he let her get away with it in front of so many people, and even more surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Until Christmas, Auntie."

She smiled and hugged him back, "Until Christmas, dearest." Pulling back, she shooed him away, "Go on now. It's time to go."

She and Narcissa watched as Draco boarded the train. He turned and waved one last time before disappearing. Ellie noticed Narcissa tearing up.

"He'll be fine, Cissy."

Narcissa nodded. Clearing her throat, she said, "Well, best head home." And with that, she turned her back to the train and walked away.

Ellie stayed behind, trying to spot Draco in one of the nearby compartments. During her search, she spied Harry sitting alone, a faraway look in his eyes.

She wondered what he was thinking. Had Petunia told him about any of this? The woman didn't know much, but surely she had told Harry he was a wizard. Ellie knew that their world was vastly different than the muggle world he'd grown up in. Was he scared? Nervous?

Lily and James should be here for this. They should be the ones sending him off. Helping him load his truck. Hugging him goodbye. Or at the very least it should be she and Sirius in their place. Instead, she was still pretending to be Ariella and Sirius was in Azkaban for the murder of Harry's parents. How had they gotten here?

The train's whistle blew, a shrill sound that made Ellie wince. She watched as the wheels slowly began to turn, heaving the train forward, and Harry soon disappeared from view.

Ellie stood there until the Hogwarts Express was long out of sight, thinking back on happier times and wishing for a better future for James and Lily's son.

 _Good luck, Harry._


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: A huge thank you to Cae-Leigh Anne, 19irene96, and kate3110 for reviewing/commenting! And another thank you to everyone who has liked and followed Part 2—keep 'em coming!

 **October 31, 1991**

"He's an arrogant prat."

"He's a child, Sev. It can't be that bad."

"-Lazy. Conceited. Mischievous."

Ellie rolled her eyes. Setting aside her tumbler of fire-whiskey, she addressed her disgruntled colleague. "I think you're talking about James now."

"They're practically the same person," Severus sniped before taking a long swallow out of his own glass, "There's not an ounce of... _her_...in him."

As they usually did on Halloween, Severus and Ellie had joined one another for drinks, though this year, they were doing so in his office at Hogwarts. Ellie had picked the location, hoping to visit with Draco and catch a glimpse of Harry while she was there.

When Dumbledore had heard of their plans, he'd been adamant that Ellie remain out of sight, going so far as to insist she walk the castle under James's invisibility cloak. The Headmaster had gifted it to her several years ago in order to help with her entering and exiting the castle without being seen. Having to use it while wandering the halls was a new condition. then again, they'd always planned their yearly sob fest off of school grounds.

Ellie took a sip of her fire whiskey. It scored a path down her throat, the feel of which used to make her grimace, but now was welcome. At least she could still feel _something_.

"Albus says he's very kind. That sounds a lot like Lily to me." She said quietly, staring into the fire in front of her.

The sound of Severus glass slamming against the side table next to his armchair startled Ellie, her head jerked towards him.

Black eyes were blazing, more so than usual, and his lips were up in a snarl. Ellie hadn't seen Severus this angry since she'd accidentally jinxed his hair pink while they were dueling a few months back. She'd found it hysterical of course.

He rose from his chair and began pacing in front of the fireplace. "He's _nothing_ like her," he spat. "He's already used his celebrity status to secure a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. _Seeker_. And he managed to get past the rule banning first years from having brooms."

"Hm. So, you're actually angry because Slytherin won't win the Quidditch Cup this year."

If Severus glared at her any harder she'd burst into flames and crumble into a pile of ash on the floor.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," was all he said.

Ellie chuckled and shook her head. "I knew it."

She and Severus lingered in semi-comfortable silence, each lost in thought. He remained in front of the fire, one arm braced against the mantle as he stared into the flames while she remained in her chair, swirling her glass of fire-whiskey in her hand.

Suddenly, a light knock sounded from the office door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Ellie asked.

Severus ignored her question. "Get under the clock," he said.

Ellie did ask he asked. Rising from the chair, she slipped the clock over her head and watched silently as Severus answered the door.

"Miss Farley," Severus drawled, "This had better be important."

A teenage girl dressed in her school robes stood on the threshold. Out of breath and red in the face, she stammered, "There's a troll in the dungeons, P-professor!"

Severus looked stupefied for all of a second before his usual stoic expression returned. "Is this your idea of a practical joke, Miss Farley?"

"No s-sir! Professor Quirrell came into the Great Hall during the feast and said there was a troll in the dungeons. The Headmaster had the Prefects take the students to their dormitories."

"And why aren't you with them?" Snape asked quietly.

The girl's eyes widened. "I-I, well, I thought-"

Severus was unimpressed. "I suggest you return to the Common Room, Miss Farley. Instruct the students to remain calm and wait to hear from me."

"Yes, sir!" The girl left in a flurry of black robes.

Moments later, Severus and Ellie were out the door and racing down the corridor.

Ellie, still under the cloak, struggled to keep up with Severus. "Slow down, Sev. The other teachers have probably taken care of it already." She took in her surroundings, "Wait, where are we going?" They were making their way out of the dungeons.

His pace didn't falter. "To the third floor."

It only took her a moment to understand. "You think its a diversion."

"Hm."

"Quirrell?"

He cut a glance in her direction, or rather, where he assumed her to be. The only indication Ellie was beside him was her voice and the sound of her heels clicking against the floor.

Ellie took the cue to be silent, and followed Severus to the third floor. When they arrived at a nondescript door, Severus muttered _alohomora_ under his breath. The door swung open and they rushed inside, wands drawn.

Severus immediately ran towards the very thing that had stopped Ellie just inside the door. "When Albus said the stone was well guarded, I didn't think he meant by a _three headed dog_!"

"Get over here, Stroud!"

She let out a chuckle, "I'm good over here, thanks!"

Still trying to navigate around the large, slobbering dog, Severus glared at her, taking his eyes off the beast for only a second. It was a second too long. The dog's jaws shot forward and snapped at him, the edge of on tooth slicing Severus's leg and sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Shit!" Ellie exclaimed as she rushed forward. She gripped the man under his arms and drug him away from the dog, careful to avoid getting injured herself.

Severus managed to get to his feet and limped towards the door. Pulling it open, he hardly waited for her to follow him through before slamming it shut. He bent down to inspect his leg, blood already beginning to drip on the floor.

"Sorry," Ellie said sheepishly, "I would've helped had I known you had no idea what you were doing."

Severus looked up from his leg to glare at her. "I knew what I was doing," he insisted.

Ellie watched him straighten and limped away from her. "If you say so, Sev." She hurried forward to catch up with him. "Where to now? The dog was clearly still capable of guarding the stone, and the trapdoor didn't appear tampered with. I doubt Quirrell had more luck than we did."

Severus wobbled down a flight of stairs, Ellie on his heels, "Now we find the troll. Though, I honestly have no idea-,"

He was interrupted by a loud _bang_ coming from the floor below. The two immediately made towards the noise.

The huge commotion was coming from the girls' bathroom, and they were nearly there when Severus hissed to Ellie, "Put on the cloak!"

She did as he asked, and a good thing too, because McGonagall rounded the corner seconds later. The Gryffindor Head of House knew Ellie was secretly working for Dumbledore-though she still thought that Ellie was Ari. It would be acceptable for McGonagall to have discovered Ellie, however, due to the fact that Quirrell followed right behind her, the Invisibility Cloak was a lucky break.

"Oh, Severus." McGonagall said, "There's a troll running about the castle, did you hear?"

Severus nodded, "Miss Farley informed me. Unusual don't you think? For a troll to happen in?" His eyes cut to Quirrell and Ellie noticed the man begin to squirm.

Before McGonagall could answer, an echoing thud shook the floor. The professors, and an invisible Ellie, wasted no time rushing into the bathroom. She was the last through the door, letting it slam shut behind her. Ellie came to an immediate stop when she saw the scene before her.

Quirrell had taken a seat on a nearby toilet, whimpering slightly with a hand over his heart while Severus inspected the large troll that was currently unconscious on the floor. McGonagall was glaring, white-lipped, at three Gryffindors, each of whom was doing their best to appear as small as possible. Ellie had been on the receiving end of one of the professor's glares as well and found herself sympathizing, especially when she noticed one of the Gryffindors was Harry.

"You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" McGonagall demanded of the trio.

Harry bowed his head.

A young girl stepped forward, "Please, Professor McGonagall-they were looking for me."

 _A true Gryffindor_ , Ellie thought, _cutting a fine line between bravery and stupidity._ At least McGonagall now looked shocked instead of furious, "Miss Granger!"

The girl, Granger, continued her explanation, and Ellie took the time to study Quirrell. He was still on the toilet, though now he appeared less scared and more...annoyed? Maybe Ellie imagined the way his eyes were narrowing at the children.

She started towards him, angered at the look he was giving her godson, when her foot caught on a piece of rubble. It moved only slightly, not enough for McGonagall to stop her tirade or for Quirrell to notice, but just enough for Severus to look threateningly in her direction and for Harry to glance around the room suspiciously.

Ellie stilled.

"-Dumbledore will hear of this. You may go." The first years hurried out at their Head of House's dismissal.

McGonagall sighed. "Is it dead, Severus?"

"Unconscious."

"W-will it w-wake soon?" Quirrell stammered.

Severus looked at the man with disgust evident on his face, "Don't think for one second I don't see past your simpering, whining-!"

"That's enough, Severus," McGonagall said forcefully. "Go inform Albus of what happened here. Please."

After shooting one last glower at Quirrell, Severus left the bathroom and Ellie followed, doing her best to remain silent.

They were almost at the Headmaster's Tower when Severus muttered, "I told you he's just like his father."

This time, Ellie didn't dispute it.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Ellie and Severus pushed the door to his office open. His expression was stern, a rarity, as he sat with his hands folded before him, peering at them from behind half-moon spectacles.

"Remove the cloak please, Estella." He said quietly.

She did as he asked, sliding off the invisibility cloak and tucking it beneath her arm. "Apologies, Albus. I forgot I was wearing it."

Severus and Ellie each took a chair opposite Dumbledore.

"The stone is still safe I presume?" The Headmaster asked.

"The was no indication Quirrell had gotten past...Fluffy," Severus forced the dog's name past his lips. "However, that doesn't mean he won't try again, or that he didn't learn something during this attempt."

"I have no doubt he will try again." Dumbledore said calmly, "Estella, have you discovered how he plans to use the stone should he acquire it?"

In darker, more select circles, it was often speculated that the Dark Lord had fled to Albania after his defeat at Godric's Hollow. It would appear Lucius thought so. Ellie could think of no other reason why he would have sponsored Quirrell.

"All I know for certain is that Lucius funded Quirrell's expedition to Albania. I can only speculate that it had something to do with the Dark Lord."

"Speculation is all we need to justify the security measure we have taken to guard the stone," Dumbledore said.

Severus nodded in agreement. "It can't be denied now, though, that Quirrell is after it. He needs to be watched."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "I was under the impression you were doing just that."

"Yes, well, unofficially I suppose," Severus cleared his throat, "I'll keep a closer eye on him now. Another troll incident would be...unfortunate."

"Speaking of the troll," Dumbledore turned to Ellie, "I'll have to contact the Ministry to remove it. It would be best if you act as if you have no knowledge of the situation; no one can know you were here."

"Of course."

"Splendid." Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "Now, it would be best if you departed a bit early, Estella. There's quite a bit more activity around the castle than usual. I'd hate for someone to stumble upon you."

Ellie and Severus bid the Headmaster goodbye and exited the office. When they made it to the bottom of the staircase, she paused to look at his leg. "You really should get that looked at."

"It'll be fine in the morning."

"I'm serious, Sev. Merlin knows where that dog's mouth has been."

He rolled his eyes, "Quite your harping. I'd like to be off. Did you leave anything in my office?"

"No. You go on. There's something I want to do before I leave anyway."

Severus regarded her suspiciously, "And what might that be?"

"Just a pit stop. It won't take long."

She had done nothing to ease his mind. "Perhaps I should accompany you."

Ellie laughed, "On that leg? I don't think so. It won't take more than a minute and I'll be on my way."

Severus looked at her skeptically, but relented. "Very well. I'll see you at Christmas, then?"

"Of course." They'd both be required to attend to Malfoy's Christmas Ball. Much to their displeasure.

The two said their goodbyes, and Severus limped away. As soon as he was out of sight, Ellie slipped the invisibility cloak back on. Pulling it tightly too her, she made her way down the corridor.

It took Ellie awhile to find the classroom she was looking for, Dumbledore having been vague on its exact location. But eventually Ellie found it, and when she did, she wandered cautiously into the room. In its center, the reason for her detour rested, the glass reflecting a beam of moonlight from a nearby window. When Dumbledore had shared with her and Severus his plan to use the Mirror of Erised to hide the Sorcerer's Stone, she'd been eager to see the mirror for herself, fascinated with how it worked and that Dumbledore possessed such an artifact. Ellie approached the mirror now, slowly, suddenly finding herself weary of what she might see in it. When she raised her eyes towards the glass, Ellie's breath caught; she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Standing next to Ellie in the mirror, as she expected, was Sirius. Since he was constantly at the forefront of her mind it was no surprise to her that her old lover was one of her deepest desires. What did surprise her, however, was that Sirius wasn't alone. In his arms was a child. And judging by the piercing blue eyes and dark, wavy hair, it was their child.

The girl was around four or five years old. She sat on her father's hip with her arms clasped loosely around his neck. Sirius's own arms were divided between holding the child and hugging Ellie tightly against him. As she gazed in disbelief at their little girl, he looked at Ellie affectionately. His eyes were smiling, his face handsome and vibrant unlike when she had last seen him in Azkaban. In the mirror, he was the man she remembered from their youth, though he was also slightly different. Sirius's eyes had lines around them, as did his mouth. He appeared more refined, more mature. Ellie suspected she saw Sirius now as she likely would have seen him in his thirties had he not been arrested. Not been taken from her.

Her deepest desire was this man. Loving him. Being loved by him. Having children with him.

Ellie sank to her knees in front of the mirror, head hung as tears fell from her eyes. She would allow herself this one moment, this one instance of grief, of despair, and of mourning for the man she had lost and the future they would never have.


	5. Chapter 4

_December 23rd, 1991_

Ariella,

 _My apologies for the lack of consistent correspondence. This term, for whatever reason, has kept me a bit busier than usual._

 _It has crossed my mind that I may have forgotten to write you regarding a rather alarming incident which happened a few weeks ago. Nothing that need worry you, of course, as it was rectified in a timely manner._

 _As you are aware, our young Mr. Potter was made Gryffindor Seeker this year. He showed great promise during practice, and performed wonderfully during his first game whereupon he caught the Snitch and ensured a Gryffindor victory. Though, I must admit, I was wearing my lucky socks; this may have been a contributing factor as well._

 _Unfortunately for Mr. Potter, he caught (nearly swallowed) the Snitch only after Professor Quirrell attempted to throw the boy from his broom. I daresay without interference from Professor Snape, he very well may have succeeded._

 _Please trust that we are keeping an extremely close eye on Quirinus as a result of this incident._

 _I hope the holidays find you well._

 _Best Wishes,_  
 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. I believe Mr. Potter may benefit from that which I have lent you. It would appear he is remarkably like his father._

Ellie crumbled up the Headmaster's letter and tossed it furiously into the fire. She was seething. Leave it to Dumbledore to _forget_ to tell her that her godson had been attacked several weeks ago. Ellie rarely let her emotions get the best of her, but right now, she was absolutely livid. After a few minutes of frantic pacing and willing herself not to make a trip to Hogwarts, she returned to her desk and to the mountain of paperwork that sat on it.

It was just two days before Christmas and Ellie was stuck late at work, as usual. It didn't normally bother her, but this time, Ellie had things to do and a lot on her mind. She still had to purchase Narcissa's gift, she was a half hour late for dinner with her mother, and now she had Harry to worry about. Well, worry about even more than she already did.

As Ellie packed up several documents to take home her mind returned to the last line in Dumbledore's letter. It seemed the Headmaster was in favor of returning the Invisibility Cloak to James's son, despite the fact that it would greatly hinder Ellie's movement around Hogwarts. Unlike Dumbledore, she wasn't too keen on gifting the cloak to Harry. If he was as much like James as everyone seemed to think he was, she had no doubt the cloak would be frequently used.

Banishing that line of thought, Ellie finished packing up and raced out of the office.

It was well passed seven when she finally arrived at her mother's house. Her feet hurt and she had a massive headache forming, still, she pushed open the heavy door and went inside. Her mother was waiting for her in the kitchen, a bowl of leek soup-no doubt prepared by the House Elf-sitting in front of her.

"Get yourself a bowl from the cupboard, Ariella," Lorella greeted her.

Ellie did what she was told, grabbing a delicate bowl with flowers painted along its edge and filling it with the soup. She withdrew a spoon from a drawer and pulled out the chair next to her mother at the table.

Ellie's relationship with her mother had gotten marginally better over the years. Ever since her father's death they had spent more time with one another; shopping, luncheons, and afternoon tea were on her schedule weekly. This wasn't to say Lorella had become a good person overnight. She was still self-centered, entitled, and only bearable in small doses, but Ellie noticed as time went on that her mother had good moments.

The two ate in silence, the only sound the clank of their spoons against the bottom of their bowls several minutes later. Wordlessly, Ellie's mother stood, set her empty dish in the sink, and left the room. Ellie followed soon after, already knowing Lorella had retired to her bedroom; their relationship was extremely routine. After finishing dinner they'd sit and talk for a bit, discussing the day and their next shopping trip.

When Ellie entered the bedroom, she found her mother reclining in front of the fire, already in her nightgown.

"That can't be comfortable to sleep in," Ellie commented as she took the seat next to her mother.

Lorella took a long sip of her brandy, blue eye gazing blankly at the flames before her. "Just because you choose to go to bed dressed like a hussy doesn't mean I have to as well."

Ellie smirked, "Touché".

It was several minutes later before her mother spoke again. "You were late tonight."

"I was working."

Her mother huffed, "It isn't seemly, Ariella. How will you ever find a husband if you never leave that office?"

"I do leave," she protested, "I come here for dinner several nights a week and I visit Cissy all the time."

"Oh yes, and we have a multitude of eligible bachelors surrounding us any given day."

Ellie was shocked. "Mother, were you just...sarcastic?"

Lorella ignored her. "You need to go _out_ , Ariella. Meet a nice pureblood man who will support you."

"I can support myself just fine."

"But you needn't. Not when there are plenty of wealthy men who will do it for you."

"And how did that turn out for you?"

Ellie's question was met with silence.

"I'm sorry, Mother. That was uncalled for."

Lorella set her now empty glass down and stood. Her bare feet padded softly against the carpet as she walked to stand in front of the fire.

"You aren't wrong. Life with your father was more difficult than you could imagine." She turned towards her daughter. "But it was a _life_ , Ariella. By the time I was your age was settled and raising you and your sister."

"Raising?" Ellie didn't mean for her voice to cut as it did. Still, her tone made Lorella wince.

"I've never apologized, have I? For how the two of you were treated."

"Mother-,"

Lorella held up a hand, "No. Just listen." She took a deep breath. "It was all I knew. Girls were to be silent, well-dressed, and well-mannered. This is how I was raised, how my mother was raised...I had no idea how to do it differently. The first few years of your lives I had both mine and your father's parents breathing down my neck like a couple of Horntails. Image how they reacted whenever you and your sister misbehaved? Merlin, and your father was even worse."

She looked up at Ellie, "I know I was hard on you both. Do you hate me for it?"

Ellie, who had been staring silently at her lap, looked up. "You were far harder on Estella."

Lorella's breath caught. She turned her head away from her daughter and once again gazed into the fire. "I know...do you think she ever forgave me?"

Ellie looked intently at her mother's profile. She doubted anyone had ever called the woman "ugly". Even at fifty-four she was vibrant and youthful. The only sign of age was the lifetime of regret in her eyes. At one point Ellie would have said the woman deserved it. Lorella had been a terrible mother; harsh and difficult to please. She wasn't even really a good person. Even now Ellie knew her mother was still prejudice, still held on to outdated beliefs. However, they'd come a long way since Ellie's childhood, and she could no longer hold Lorella entire responsible for her upbringing.

When she finally responded, her answer was honest. "Estella loved you, despite your flaws. She forgave you a long time ago."

Lorella gave no response. The two were quiet for a time, each lost in thought until the older woman spoke again, "I think it's time I turn in."

Ellie's eyes followed her mother as she abandoned the fireplace and started towards the bed. She stopped at her nightstand to pull open the drawer and retrieve a small vial. She then tossed it back, placing the empty container on the nightstand before climbing into bed.

Ellie assumed she was dismissed and stood to leave, mentally reminding herself to let the House Elf know the fire needed to be tended, when Lorella's already drowsy voice stopped her.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Of course."

Translucent eye lids fluttered open. "Before I die, you'll live again."

Ellie furrowed her brows, "I am living, Mother."

"No...you're not." And with that, Lorella Stroud drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ellie arrived back at her flat just after midnight. She shrugged out of her cloak and hung it by the door, her boots soon following. In the dark, she slowly meandered into her bedroom, her movements almost entirely silent. Methodically, she removed her jewelry, carefully pulling the long gold chain from beneath her sweater and securing it in her jewelry box. The sweater followed soon after, placed along with her pants into a hamper in the bathroom.

When returning to the bedroom, she donned one of Sirius's old flannel night shirts. Ellie then knelt down and withdrew a rectangular box from under the bed. It was nondescript, a beige color with no added details. Ellie lifted the box's lid and pulled out the folded invisibility cloak from inside. James had lent the cloak to the Order at the start of the war, and it remained with Dumbledore until the Headmaster had seen fit to let Ellie use it.

The cloak was soft, like silk, though she really had no idea what the material was. She ran her hands over it, remembering all the times James snuck Sirius around the castle. She remembered the times James and Lily used it to have "alone time". The rare occasion when Sirius would borrow it from James so that the two of them could have alone time themselves.

Thinking back to the conversation with her mother earlier that evening, she told herself that despite the trial of growing up under the Stroud name, she wouldn't trade her childhood for anything. Her mother was strict, yes, but without that Ellie would likely never have hated Slytherin enough to end up in Gryffindor. She'd never have spoken to Lily, never have met James and Remus, and never gotten close to Sirius. She'd never be here, at this moment, clinging so tightly to a relic of the past and prepared to deliver it-literally-to the future.

Ellie folded the cloak gently and wrapped it in paper she'd found in her closet. Tying it closed with ribbon, she then set the parcel on her dresser. She'd have to remember to send it off on her way into work in the morning.

Task completed, Ellie open the drawer to her nightstand and withdrew a vial. It was slightly larger than the one her mother used, though it contained the same potion, she tossed back the liquid. Ellie set the empty vial back in the drawer, counting the remaining potions before sliding into bed. She'd have to remember to let Severus know she was running low.

The funny thing about taking a sleeping drought is that after you take one for a while you start to build up sort of a tolerance...and a dependency. Though it seemed like only yesterday Ellie had been knocked on her ass after her first dose of Severus's particularly potent brew, she now took twice that amount each night before bed. It wasn't so much that she's needed help falling asleep, no, it was what came after.

Nightmare after nightmare plagued her subconscious. Voldemort returning. Harry being killed. Sirius's corpse decaying in Azkaban. Their nonexistent child being stolen from her.

Ever since she'd seen Harry on Halloween and made the mistake of looking at that blasted mirror, these were the images she saw every night. When she'd finally approached Severus for the sleeping drought, he'd already had a fresh batch prepared for her.

Almost instantly after taking it, sleep began to overtake her. The worries of the day faded away as Ellie closed her eyes. She may never again "live" as her mother wanted. Not while Sirius was locked away, Harry was ignorant of her, and she was pretending to be Ari. But the one thing Ellie could guarantee was that every night she'd have a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

"I don't understand how you could let this happen."

"It was as much a surprise to me as it was to you, Estella."

Ellie scoffed. "I'm not the bloody _Headmaster_ , Albus! You're _meant_ to know more than me. One would think that you'd have kept a closer eye on him after that incident in the Forbidden Forest. And don't even get me started one what I think of _that_ serious lapse in judgement.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"You knew there was a possibility he was trying to regain form! But in spite of that you still let the boy-and his friends-serve detention at night in the the one place on the castle grounds that was dangerous."

"Estella, I understand your concern-,"

"I knew I never should have given you back the Cloak. In the hands of any normal child it would harmless, but you give it to a Potter and they manage to stumble upon the Dark Lord in the bloody _basement_!"

A faint groan cut her off mid-sentence. Ellie and Dumbledore both glanced over at the boy who lay in the hospital bed next to them. The red-hot anger that had only seconds ago been coursing through Ellie simmered, worry soon taking its place. She abandoned Dumbledore at the foot of the bed to kneel next to her godson.

"Is he sleeping?" She asked quietly, gently brushing a strand of hair from Harry's forehead, "Or unconscious?"

"Unconscious when brought in. Merely sleeping now."

"Tell me again what happened."

Dumbledore spent the next several minutes relaying to Ellie all of the information he had managed to gather as to what had taken place just hours before.

"I just don't understand how he managed to get past several different obstacles created by several different professors and come out with only a few scratches." Ellie commented afterwards.

The fondness in Dumbledore's eyes wasn't lost on her. "Bravery and ingenuity, my dear."

Ellie groaned, "Oh that's just wonderful. The best parts of both Lily and James." She looked affectionately at the boy, "And his friends?"

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Over the past few months the names had become familiar to Ellie. "They are safe?"

"With Minerva in her office for the time being."

"How did he escape, Albus? No first year-no child-should be able to defeat the Dark Lord twice."

"Harry is a very lucky boy." Dumbledore inclined his head, "And also very loved. As I have told you in the past, it was Lily's love that spared him initially, and it was Lily's love that saved him again tonight."

"You know, I often find myself more confused after you've explained something."

"One of my quirks I'm afraid."

Ellie smirked, her hand stilling on Harry's head as she turned an inquisitive gaze to Dumbledore. "Sleeping, you said?"

The Headmaster nodded. "He won't wake any time soon."

"May I have a moment?"

"Of course. I'll be in my office with Severus when you're ready." And with that said, Dumbledore turned heel and exited the infirmary.

Ellie's eyes followed the door as it closed. When she heard the latch click shut, she let out a whopping breath. For a moment it felt as if she couldn't breathe; her body shook and her eyes filled. Ellie climbed into the bed next to Harry and gathered her godson in her arms.

Tears fell from her eyes as she rocked him, rocked him for the first time since he was an infant. He'd almost _died_. Thank Merlin Dumbledore had interceded when he had, otherwise...well...Ellie couldn't think on that.

Gently, she placed a kiss on his forehead. "I am so proud of you," she whispered. "So unbelievably proud."

Ellie lay her cheek against the crown of Harry's head. "And I know that if they were alive, your parents would be proud of you too."

* * *

It was roughly and hour later that Ellie found herself in her familiar seat next to Severus in the Headmaster's office. "Lucius will be pissed." She muttered thoughtfully.

Severus scoffed, apparently having heard her, "Do you really think he had a hand in this?"

"Of course he had a hand in it. He's the one who financed Quirrel's 'mysterious' trip last summer."

"I think you're overestimating Malfoy's...dedication."

"You're underestimating his cowardice. When the Dark Lord returns he'll have wanted some effort shone in restoring him. Lucius will do the bare minimum to ensure he's not reprimanded." Ellie took a breath, "I think I need to keep a closer eye on him."

"And I think you're an idiot."

"Regardless", Dumbledore interjected, "The important thing is that Voldemort's attempt to return was foiled."

"This time," Ellie said.

The Headmaster inclined his head slightly, "This time."

"And what of Quirrell's body?" She asked.

"Still in the dungeons...for the moment."

"Cause of death?"

Severus spoke up, "The boils and burns caused by Potter's touch were no doubt painful, but it was the act of the Dark Lord abandoning Quirrell's body that ultimately killed him."

Dumbledore nodded, "Voldemort's possession was merciless. It took a large toll on Quirinus. He likely would have died despite the damage done by Harry."

"It's kind of sad, isn't it?" Ellie thought aloud.

Severus shot her a look, "If I say I don't care, will you elaborate anyway?"

She would. "Quirrell. Everything I've ever heard about him led me to believe he was a smart, level-headed man. I don't understand why he would throw in his lot with the Dark Lord."

"Why does anyone abandon the light in favor of darkness? Power." Dumbledore continued, "Even those with the most schooling and the best intentions can be led astray."

Ellie looked at Snape, who was glaring at a slowly moving turtle paperweight on the Headmaster's desk. "Don't look at me, Estella."

She looked away quickly, "I wasn't looking at anyone."

She could feel his eyes roll.

"Severus," Dumbledore said suddenly, "I'll need you get rid of any evidence that Voldemort was involved in this."

"Consider it done."

"Why?" Ellie asked.

Dumbledore looked at her over his spectacles, "My dear, come tomorrow morning it will be common knowledge that Mr. Potter is in hospital and that his injuries have something to do with Professor Quirrell. I'd like that to be the extent of the information that gets out."

Ellie was dumbfounded, "You don't want anyone to know the Dark Lord was involved? Why?"

"You think Fudge would believe that _he_ nearly came back? Never," Snape shot back. "And even if he did believe it, the Minister would do everything in his power to keep everyone else ignorant."

"Severus is correct. It is better that Cornelius not be made aware of all of the facts."

"The small detail that Voldemort was minutes away from regaining corporeal form."

"Precisely."

Ellie scoffed, "And what are we to do when he finally does return? Stick Fudge's head in the sand ourselves?"

Dumbledore's voice hardened, "Cornelius will know what he needs to know _when_ he needs to know it."

The three were silent for a moment until Severus leaned forward and pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger, "Albus, that was vague even by my standards."

"Never you mind." He turned to Ellie, "Estella, return home for now. I've no doubt that Amelia Bones will soon be in touch to begin an investigation into what happened tonight. Severus will clear as much evidence as he can, but you must make sure their conclusion is that all of this was Quirrell's doing."

"I believe I can manage that." Though she wasn't happy about it.

"Good." Dumbledore stood, and Ellie and Snape rose to their feet as well, "Then I bid you good evening, or rather, good morning. Severus has matters to attend to and I must get in contact with Nicholas."

That was probably the most blunt he'd ever been in dismissing her. "Until next time then." She turned heel and began making her way towards the door.

"Oh, and Ms. Stroud?"

She stopped. "Yes?"

"It would be best to not venture by the hospital wing on your way out."

 _Well bugger._

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short! I have a couple more chapters nearly done though, so hopefully that makes up for it :) In regards to how long it's taken me to get this posted, in the last three months I've graduated college, found a "big girl job", and gotten married! Now that things have settled a bit, I'll be able to post more regularly.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

**July 1992**

Ellie heaved her leg up and kicked out, unsuccessfully ridding her shoe of mud. Despite having apparated only yards from the door of the Malfoy residence, she still managed to traverse through a puddle on her way up the walk. The rain had been heavy all day, the sky dark and the air laden with moisture. The past couple of months had blended into a dreary mesh of work, melancholy, and boredom, and she-and her footwear-were tired of it.

She let herself in as she always did, "Cissy!" she called, "I'm here!"

Narcissa and Ellie had fallen into a comfortable routine over the many years they'd been...friends. Since Wednesdays were Lucius's late nights at the Ministry, Ellie usually went to the Malfoy's for dinner. She wasn't avoiding the man, she came over while he was there often enough, it was just that Narcissa was only ever really comfortable "letting go" when her husband was absent.

It should be noted that "letting go" for Narcissa Malfoy involved slippers and chardonnay.

On her way to the kitchen, Ellie noticed a light on in the drawing room and muttered voices coming from just beyond the door. The voices were deep, clearly not Narcissa, and so curiosity propelled Ellie forward.

"-entrusted to me-"

"-give it to the brat-"

"Think of the reward!"

A light thump startled Ellie from her eavesdropping. She looked to her left, where the noise had originated from, and found herself looking down at a rattling end table. Brow furrowed, Ellie kneeled down to peer under it. To her great surprise, she found the Malfoy's House Elf underneath the table banging his head against a leg.

"Bad, bad Dobby!" He whispered fiercely as his head once again made contact with the mahogany wood.

Having never face this situation before, Ellie wasn't sure how to proceed, "Um...excuse me?"

Very slowly, large round eyes turned towards her. The elf gasped, "Mistress Stroud!" He stumbled backwards, knocking into the table so hard Ellie had to reach out to keep a vase from falling to its end.

"Calm down!" she whispered frantically, momentarily losing the calmness she'd perfected over the years.

The House Elf looked around as if searching for an escape route, his eyes darting everywhere but at her. His panic was a clear indicator he'd overheard something important.

"Dobby, is it?" The elf nodded, "What exactly did you hear?"

Dobby looked at the floor, "Dobby didn't mean to hear, Mistress..."

Eie fought to rein in her sudden aggravation. She knew the Elf had no loyalty to her, and therefore was under to obligation to tell her anything. She had to proceed carefully.

"I'm not going to tell the Malfoy's anything. All I want to know is whether or not Lucius is planning to harm Harry Potter."

A faint whimper escaped the elf. Well, that was easy.

Ellie knelt down so that she was eye level with the trembling creature. Still, he averted his eyes from her. "Dobby," she snapped, "look at me."

Large, wide eyes finally met hers.

"Is Harry Potter in danger?"

Dobby nodded.

Keeping her temper in check, she prodded further, "Can you keep him safe?"

It was then that the elf appeared to stop and consider her. She felt his gaze rake over her, from head to toe, and once he was finished Dobby's eyes widened.

"Do you know who I am then?"

"Y-yes, Mistress. Dobby knows."

"Then you know why I must ask you to do whatever you can to keep Harry Potter safe."

The cowering and timid creature turned valiant in front her, "Dobby will protect Harry Potter. Only...Mistress will not tell?"

"Your secret will be safe with me as long as mine is safe with you."

"Dobby swears."

Good. "Off you go then."

Ellie stared at the spot where the House Elf had been only moments ago, wondering what in Merlin's name Lucius could be planning this time.

Before she could get too caught up in her thoughts, the door beside her was wrenched open. Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway, Vincent Crabbe just behind him. Both men looked far too triumphant for their conversation to have been anything but nefarious.

"Ah, Ariella." The blonde said pleasantly, "Have you been here long?" His eyes narrowed slightly. Despite them being on the "same side" Lucius never divulged any of his plans to Ellie, only those closest to him, like Crabbe, were privy to his plots. Though, Ellie had to concede, she didn't feel too left out, as they never really amounted to anything. Except for the Stone-which she felt Quirrell was more responsible for anyway.

"Just arrived actually," she said sweetly, plastering a exceptionally fake smile on her face. "What's for dinner?"

* * *

 **May 1993**

"I'm sorry, they think he's the what?"

"The Heir of Slytherin."

"Ha. That's funny. It sounded like you said the Heir of Slytherin."

Severus sighed. "Estella, I really do not have time for this."

Ellie stared at him deadpanned. "Nor do I. I've got a mountain of work to catch up on and a Godchild with a danger magnet radius the size of Australia." She huffed, "Here I was thinking Harry's Second year couldn't possibly be any worse than his First, yet clearly the boy is bound and determined to make me melt into a puddle of anxiety."

"You do recall that it was you who instructed the Elf to keep him from Hogwarts this year."

"How was I supposed to know there was a bloody flying car in that equation?"

"And it was you who had the Elf try and get him sent home."

"I didn't think he'd break his arm!"

"And it was you who insisted that if Potter were to remain at Hogwart then he should be taught how to duel."

"Okay, the mistake there was putting Lockhart in charge."

"My point is," Severus continued, "that the Headmaster and I are trying our best to keep this as maintained as we possibly can, and your half-assed attempts at keeping the boy safe are doing far more harm than good."

Ellie was momentarily taken aback. "All I'm trying to do is keep Harry safe, Sev. And now you're telling me he's basically got a mob of students after him thinking he's the Heir of bloody Slytherin?"

"No one believes that."

"Bullshit no one believes that. You've got a creepy chamber open, a killer monster on the loose, and a child who can speak parseltongue. Everyone thinks it's Harry."

"That's not exactly true."

Ellie scoffed and turned away from Severus to stare at the pile of essays on his coffee table. It seems he wasn't lying about having a lot to do; it was nearly ten at night and there appeared to be at least another thirty essays in his stack.

This wasn't singular to Severus, though. Ellie's own desk was littered with unsigned documents, unproofed reports, and a mountain high pile of unanswered mail. It also had an arrest order for one Mr. Rebeus Hagrid.

Not everyone did think Harry had opened the Chamber, or at least, they weren't willing to pin it all on a twelve year old boy. And so the Minister was coming to Hogwarts as soon the ink was dry on the order to arrest Hagrid.

"Why they even think he was responsible back then is beyond me," she finally said.

"You know the story."

"Exactly. You would think that knowing what we now know about who Tom Riddle is, any lingering notion that Hagrid had something to do with that death would be entirely unfounded."

Severus picked up an essay from his pile and flicked it open, "The Ministry isn't exactly run with much intelligence these days," he said as he leaned back in his armchair with a red quill and began marking the parchment.

Ellie hummed in agreement. She reached out to wrap her hands around her now cold mug. The tea inside began to steam as she reheated it. Looking over at Severus, now entrenched in his work, she couldn't help but notice the new lines that ran across his forehead. She knew she had them as well; a visible testament to just how much stress they were both under. Between the Ministry and Harry, Ellie didn't know how she was going to keep up.

At least they had Dumbledore.


	8. Chapter 7

**July 1993**

Ellie was woken suddenly by the sound of hard, insistent knocking on the front door of her flat. A sleepy glance at the bedside clock told her it was 5:00am, a full hour before she was due to get up for work and far too early for visitors.

Ellie stumbled into her night robe, eyes still half closed, and made her way towards the now incessant rapping on her door. She grabbed the knob and twisted, yanking it open to glare at the cloaked man on her front steps.

"Severus. Wha-"

Without any words, he pushed past her and strode into the living room. through her foyer and into the kitchen where he first pulled a tumbler from the cabinet and then withdrew a bottle of firewhiskey from his robes. Severus filled the glass to the very edge and thrust it towards her. Ellie, who was looking at him like he'd lost his mind, grabbed the drink without thought.

"Drink that." He demanded.

"Severus, what is this about?"

"Drink first. You'll need it."

Eyeing him suspiciously, Ellie tossed the firewhiskey back, the familiar burn making her cheeks flush and her eyes water. She was becoming slightly miffed, having been in the middle of a wonderful and much needed full night of sleep. After the basilisk incident at the end of May, things had finally begun to slow down. Harry was safe(ish) at the Dursley's, Lucius was behaving himself, and there had been no crisis that required her to work an excessive amount of overtime.

Things were going pretty well.

Ellie set the now empty tumbler in the sink and turned towards her companion, arms crossed, "Now tell me what the bloody hell this is all about."

Wordless once more, Severus reached into his robes, this time pulling out the Daily Prophet. The date across the top read "July 22, 1993". Severus handed the folded up paper to her slowly.

Finding herself more than a little annoyed at his uncharacteristic dramatics, Ellie yanked the Prophet from his outstretched hand. She looked down quickly at the title and felt her breath stop.

The first thing to catch her eye was a large picture of Sirius which took up nearly the whole page. It was his prison photo; the one that hurt her most to look at. It was a picture of Sirius from the day he was arrested, laughing maniacally at the Aurors gathered around him. Though the image physically hurt her to look at, it was the bold headline that had her heart thumping out of her chest.

 **ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN**

She quickly scanned the article, frantically soaking up all the information she could get, despite knowing that the Prophet wasn't usually the best source for facts. Still, if Fudge was letting this be published, Sirius has indeed escaped.

Ellie's breath began to come in pants. Severus retrieved her glass from the sink and made to refill it before he was intercepted by Ellie's hand snatching the firewhiskey from him. She took a large gulp right out of the bottle, Severus looking on with a hint of concern.

Gasping as she withdrew her lips from the edge of the bottle, Ellie turned frantic eyes to Severus, "I have to find him!"

"Estella."

"He can't have possibly gotten too far." She ran to the coat closet near the front door to retrieve her travelling cloak.

"Ellie."

"What if he's hurt?" She raced back into the kitchen, frantically scanning the room for something before she gave up and turned on her heel to exit again. Severus reached out a hand to stop her. He grasped the sleeve of her night gown firmly, "You cannot go looking for him you idiot!"

She was immediately in his face, "And why the bloody hell not?"

He looked at her incredulously, "Because that would be incredibly stupid!"

Ellie shoved at him, anger, hurt, fear all causing her to lash out. "Then why come here? Why show me the paper?" She practically screamed.

"To prevent this exact reaction while you were at the Ministry, fool!" Severus snapped, a look of disgust on his face. "Amelia Bones will be heading this investigation, and as her assistant you'll be directly involved with all activity related to it. You cannot give any indication that you are in any way bias towards Black."

"Oh, you're one to talk of bias. You'd love for him to get the Kiss!"

"He's a murderer, Estella!" Severus hissed. "You have absolutely no evidence to the contrary."

"I know in my-"

"I swear if you say 'heart'..." His tone was ominous.

Ellie narrowed her eyes. "Well it's true. I've said time and time again, Sirius would have never harmed James or Lily."

"And you never would have become a Death Eater."

Silence followed his words.

Jarring herself from her shock, Ellie slammed the closet door closed and retreated to her bedroom, hollering over her shoulder, "You're a right bastard Severus Snape!" She stripped out of her night clothes and put on more ministry appropriate clothing.

Severus stormed into the room, hesitating only a moment at the sight of Ellie in only navy knitted trousers and a thin tank top, before he sank into a chair in the corner and visibly attempted to calm himself.

"Black is dangerous, Estella. No, don't interrupt. He may not have been as dangerous a few years ago, but twelve years is a long time to spend in Azkaban. Merlin knows what's happened to him over the years. Did he not attempt to attack you the last time you visited."

Ellie, now fully dressed, paused as she tucked her necklace under her blouse. "He thought I was Ariella."

Severus scoffed. "That's another thing you're forgetting. You are Ariella. You swore to Dumbledore that you'd maintain this facade as long as necessary. Until the Dark-"

"-Until the Dark Lord is defeated, yes I know." She sighed and braced her arms against her dresser, head down. "I never expected to see him again outside of Azkaban, Sev."

Severus rose, steps silent as he made his way towards her, "This changes nothing, Estella. You still have a job to do, both for the Ministry and for Dumbledore. There must be no doubt that you have remained loyal in his absence."

Ellie scoffed, "That could be another twelve years from now."

"And the boy will need you even then."

She straightened, "What do I do?"

"Go to work. Help Amelia hunt Black. Or at least give the impression you're helping. And for Merlin's sake woman, keep your emotions in check. You've been slipping recently. I almost can't stand to be around you and your...feelings."

Ellie cocked an eyebrow, "Ever the romantic, Severus."

"I'm not one behaving like a lovestruck fool." He shot back.

"No, that's been every other day for the last twenty plus years."

"I really dislike you sometimes."

"The feeling is mutual my friend."

* * *

Later the day, Ellie was staring at a stack of papers on her desk with the hope that they would sort, sign, and distribute themselves. She'd have to create a spell for that. Today more than usual, she had absolutely metal capacity to do any work, which was unfortunate considering everyone in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was all aflutter with activity. She slunk in to the office just before 8 that morning, after chugging a half-bottle of firewhiskey-the remaining half was in her bag-she'd slapped on her "Ari" face and headed in to work.

She should have stayed home.

As soon as she'd flooed in, Ellie was thrust into chaos. Her co-workers were rushing to their floors, desperately trying to escape the crowd of journalists that had gathered in the lobby. Camera flashes were going off, voices were raised, and Ellie found herself quite convinced that there was going to be a riot. Luckily, she managed to escape to her office unscathed. Little did she know, her office was one of the more dangerous places to be.

Her boss, Amelia Bones, had been sitting in the chair across from Ellie's desk, silently steaming until she heard Ellie open the door. Then she'd pounced.

"Thrice-damned son of a goblin!" Ellie, who had just hesitantly taken a seat, jumped when a folder was slammed down on the desk in front of her.

"Madam Bones, I-"

"I could string Cornelius up by his small, shriveled-"

"Amelia!" She could have gone years without that image.

"A load of dragon shit, that's what this is!"

Amelia gestured to the file, "Well, there it is Stroud. Everything we've got on one of the most dangerous criminals outside of You-Know-Who himself. One bloody folder with four bloody papers inside!"

"I-" Ellie began.

"Oh and this!" The witch swiped Ellie's morning paper from her, "'Already on Black's trail', 'no danger!', 'we'll have him back in his cell awaiting the Dementor's Kiss within the week'. Who is this "we" Stroud? Is it us? If it is then we're shit out of luck because I'm no closer to finding Sirius Black than I am raising my dear Aunt Nelly from the dead!"

Amelia Bones blew out a breath and threw herself into her desk chair. Her boss was more riled up than she'd ever seen her, and Ellie legitimately feared for the Ministers safety...and um...balls...should he enter the office at any point within the next hour...or week.

Usually very mild mannered and collected, Amelia was rarely one to ever let her emotions get the best of her. In fact, she had been one of Ellie's biggest influences when she'd first begun keeping her more impulsive personality controlled.

"So," she couldn't help but ask, "Do you you think he did it?" All for justice and fairness, Amelia had proved to have excellent instincts over the years. Ellie was hoping she could innately feel Sirius's innocence and this hunting nonsense would be forsaken.

"Oh no dear, he definitely killed them. And we will catch the bastard; you can count on that."

Ellie felt her heart sink at the predatory gleam in her boss's eyes. There'd be no real help from the Ministry then. All she could really do was keep the Aurors as far away from Sirius as she possibly could. Luckily, no one, not even Dumbledore, knew that it wasn't even a man they'd be looking for. Ellie suspected a large, black dog was already making its way to Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I hope you're all happier with the more frequent updates. Year 1 and 2 were a lot more difficult to write succinctly than I'd thought. Expect the chapters to be this length from here on out. As always, please follow/favorite/review!

 **August 20, 1993**

Ellie stared longingly at the scone Dumbledore had in his hand. She watched, almost excitedly, as he raised it to his mouth to take a bite, her own lips opening slightly as if she were the one who was about to feel the flavor on her tongue. As the last crumb disappeared, Ellie let out a sigh and came out of her trance-like state only to find both Dumbledore and Severus looking at her quite oddly.

"What?" She asked, immediately defensive.

Dumbledore answered, "You seem a tad hungry, dear." There was amusement in his eyes.

"I-," Before she could answer, the loud growl of her stomach echoed throughout the Headmaster's office. She cleared her throat and tried her best to appear dignified, "A bite to eat would not be unappreciated."

Severus cut her an angry look. "You aren't skipping meals again are you?"

He was referring to the first year or so after Lily and James's deaths when she'd lost nearly forty pounds due to an inability to drag herself out of bed and function like a normal human being. Severus had barreled in one evening with his usual elegance, yanked her off the couch, thrust a plate with a meat pie on it in her face and demanded she eat every bite.

She'd thrown up violently afterwards, though, not because the meat pie had been too much for her stomach to handle...Severus was just a terrible cook.

"I haven't had time to eat," she muttered, heart skipping when she saw a House Elf enter the office and place a plate with scones, butter and a variety of different jams on the corner of the desk in front of her. Ellie thank the elf and promptly grabbed a knife to begin spreading.

"While Estella is...inhaling...her food, why don't you tell us why you've asked us here?" Severus, ever the pragmatic, asked of Dumbledore.

They all knew why he'd called this meeting; it was the first time they'd gotten together since Sirius's escape. Ellie had simply been too busy at the Ministry to inquire after a good date to meet, and Albus was too, well, busy doing whatever it was Albus does.

She glared at Severus before taking one more hurried bite of the exceptionally delicious scone. She set the remaining bit back on the plate before turning and noting the Headmaster's unusually serious face. This would not be a humor filled conversation.

"Cornelius contacted me last night. Apparently, our Mr. Potter has run away from home."

Ellie groaned while Severus let out an angry scoff.

"What exactly is it that's happened?" she asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"He inflated his aunt."

"Wonderful,"Severus spat, rising to his feet and beginning to pace, "And how many muggles saw that little spectacle?"

"The Minister has taken care of it. The few muggles that did witness the ordeal have had their memory modified."

"Will any action be taken against him?" Ellie knew the Minister's stance on underage magic.

"None," Albus reassured her. "With the circumstances as they are, Cornelius is just relieved Harry is safe."

Severus was now livid. He rushed forward, arms braced against the Headmaster's desk, "Any other child would have at least received a formal warning. This is Potter's _second_ time using magic outside of Hogwarts."

"Technically the first time was a House Elf," Ellie ignored Severus's glare, "And what do you mean _with the circumstances as they are_? Surely you aren't referring to Sirius?"

Albus looked at her pointedly, "That's exactly who I'm referring to."

"I'm tired of having this same conversation," Ellie said sharply, rising to her feet along with Snape.

"As am I," the Headmaster shot back in an uncharacteristic display of anger. "Estella, you do not know—,"

" I do—,"

"Quiet." He snapped before continuing, "You do not _know_ for a fact that Sirius was not responsible for the Potter's death. At the very least he is responsible for killing Mr. Pettigrew."

"We don't know for sure what happened there," Ellie shot back weakly. "And besides, there's no indication that he's looking for Harry."

Dumbledore and Severus shared a look.

"What?" Ellie asked wearily.

Severus answered, finally sitting. "The Minister did not want this published, but it's been noted that Black was muttering 'he's at Hogwarts' repeatedly shortly before his escape."

Her blood ran cold as she too found her seat. "That could mean anything."

"Do you really want the safety of your godchild to be based off a the relationship you had with a man that ended nearly fifteen years ago?" Dumbledore considered her over half-moon spectacles. He knew her answer.

Ellie looked up at the wizard, her mentor, with mournful and defeated eyes, "What measures are being taken to keep him safe?"

"Cornelius has him staying at the Leaky Caldron for the time being. He's being watched closely until the Weasley's return from their holiday in Egypt. Once they're back, Molly and Arthur will keep an eye on him until the time comes to return to Hogwarts."

"And what about while he's at school? Surely you can't have someone tailing him all throughout the castle and in Hogsmeade this year?"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore visibly tensed. "The Minister has seen fit to have Dementors guard Hogwarts until Sirius Black has been captured."

Ellie was completely taken aback, "Excuse me? Dementors? Is he mad?"

"Headmaster, those...creatures...are just as dangerous as Black himself." Severus objected.

"I'm not even sure they're under the Ministry's control." Ellie added.

Albus nodded in agreement, "Arguments I presented to Cornelius myself, I assure you. However, he insisted."

Ellie scoffed. "This is ridiculous. Does Amelia Bones know that the Minister is taking away security from Azkaban? There may be one 'killer' on the loose outside its walls, but there are far more inside it that needs looking after."

"I believe he plans to tell her the day they are moved."

"Of course," she reclined in her chair, making an attempt to relax her now tense shoulders, "Anything else we should know?"

The twinkle returned to the Headmaster's eyes. "I've asked Remus Lupin to be Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

"That's wonderful!" Ellie exclaimed. She knew Remus had been struggling over the last few years; work was not easy to come across for a werewolf. During the very few moments when she ran across him, Ellie could tell he was having a difficult time. Teaching at Hogwarts would be a wonderful chance for him.

Her companion was no so elated.

"WHAT?" Severus's pale face turned instantly crimson.

Albus raised a hand, "I'll not hear a word on the subject. Schoolboy grudges have no place here. Besides, Remus will be depending on you to make the Wolfsbane Potion for him."

Severus turned away, arms crossed and jaw tense.

Ellie cocked an eyebrow at her friend, "Are you pouting?"

"Shut up, Stroud," he growled. "You aren't the one who's going to have to deal with a werewolf every full moon."

"You're being ridiculous, Sev," she admonished. "Just make the damn potion and nothing will go wrong."

 **August 31, 1993**

Ellie walked into Magical Menagerie and headed straight for the back counter. She'd been to several shops in Diagon Alley already, sans Narcissa, she was making great time and this was her final stop before going to meet her mother for supper.

"A vail of lacewing flies, please," Ellie said to the shopkeeper, Margaret. The woman gave her a look of quiet dismay before slinking over to the fluttering green cage. Lacewing flies were the favorite food of her Cobra Lily plant, which resided in a lovely pot on the window sill just above her kitchen sink. Unfortunately, they were notoriously difficult to catch as well, which is why it took Margaret a full ten minutes to return to Ellie with her small vile.

With flies finally in tow, she began to make her way towards the door only to be stopped mid-step by the three children who just walked through it. Ellie calmly retreated, vanishing seamlessly into the crowd as she watched Harry and his friends fight to the back of the shop. The red-head boy, whom she assumed was Ron Weasley, placed a sad looking rodent on the counter. Unable to hear their conversation, Ellie's eyes followed the brown haired, Hermione, as she left the boys to their own devices and began to peruse the store's owls. Her attention was quickly drawn away, however, when a yell sounded from behind the counter.

"No, Crookshanks, no!"

A giant ball of orange fluff had landed on Ron's head sending the rodent darting to the floor when it made to attack him. Harry and Ron chased after the creature while Margaret attempted to control the cat.

She startled when she noticed a head of brown curls nearly touching her elbow. Hermione had snuck closer to the chaos, and was now staring longingly at the hell-cat. Ellie was unable to contain herself, "You actually look like you want that beast."

Hermione turned her head upwards, "Oh he's just beautiful isn't he?"

Ellie cocked an eyebrow at the girl. Wordlessly, she turned to Margaret, who was now fighting to put Crookshanks back into a small wire cage. Rather unsuccessfully, too.

"Do you want him?" Ellie asked. "Instead of an owl I mean."

Brown eyes looked up at her in wonder for a moment before they turned dejected. "I don't think I have enough. Cats usually run more than owls don't they?"

Ellie highly doubted Margaret would be charging the standard price for Crookshanks. "Why don't you go ask?"

The girl walked tentatively towards the counter which was now littered with ginger fur. Ellie stood a few paces behind her. "Excuse me?" Hermione asked, "How much is he?"

Margaret looked at her in shock, "Crookshanks? You _want_ him?"

"Yes, please." Hermione said eagerly.

"O-oh...well," the witch cleared her throat, "Even at a discounted rate, a cat of his pedigree will be at least Fifteen galleons."

It was Ellie's turn to clear her throat.

Margaret startled, her eyes swiveling from the child to Ellie. "Ms. Stroud!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know you were with Miss…"

"Granger." The girl provided.

"I'm not," Ellie supplied, making a point to turn her nose down at Hermione. "I'm just tired of that...thing...causing a scene every time I come in here. Really Margaret, he's more of a nuisance than anything. You couldn't sell him to a hungry dragon."

The shopkeeper, who had clearly been attempting the upsell, looked abashed. "You're right, I suppose." She shot a glare at Crookshanks, who in turn blinked lazily from his place in the cage. "Twelve galleons."

Ellie raised a brow.

"T-ten galleons?"

Ellie's expression turned menacing.

"Eight galleons!"

She looked to Hermione who nodded vigorously. "I'll leave you to it then," she told the girl.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Ellie quickly left the store before she was tempted to smile. Severus's reprimand to remain more unaffected rang in her mind. She stewed silently. So what if she wanted to be a tad charitable every now and again? It's not like the Dark Lord's other followers were paying any attention to how she acted on a daily basis; she hardly even saw most of them outside of parties.

Before she knew it, Ellie was in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies and had to sidestep to avoid colliding with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had all met up in front of the shop. She hurried behind a brick wall to avoid being seen. Luckily, the children were deep in conversation and had not noticed her.

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!"

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?"

"And what about Scabbers? He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"

"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," she slapped the bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem?"

Ron just glared at her.

"Hang on," Harry finally spoke up, "You didn't pay the normal rate for him, did you?"

"Oh no. There was a woman—Ms. Stroud, maybe?—who was kind enough to help me."

Ellie sighed. _Damn it._ Harry would have no idea who she was, but Ron…

The redhead's eyes widened comically, "Stroud? Are you sure?"

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"What did she look like?"

Hermione paused to think. "Blonde. Pale. About a head taller than me I think. And she was wearing the most beautiful robes!"

"That sounds like her alright," Ron muttered.

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

Ron's voice lowered nearly to the point where Ellie couldn't hear it anymore, "Ariella Stroud is a pureblood. Very close with the Malfoy's actually. She was one of You-Know-Who's followers."

Hermione gasped, "Really?"

He nodded. "Even killed her own sister to prove her loyalty."

"Oh, that's rubbish." Hermione said.

Ellie's heart warmed towards the girl.

"It's true! Dad told me." Ron insisted. "Her sister, Estella, was friends with-well, Sirius Black actually. They were in Gryffindor together. Rumor has it when Black joined You-Know-Who he got close with Ariella. When the order came to kill her sister, she had no problem due to the fact that she was crazy with jealousy over Black and her sister's past friendship."

Ah, this story. Ellie had heard it a few times before, never said directly to her, mind you. While there was no proof she had killed Ari and there was never an official investigation, maybe members of the Order who had seen her there tried to get her arrested. Of course, at this time The Dark Lord pretty much owned the Ministry, and so nothing ever came of it. Rumors ran rampant, though, and Ellie couldn't go a day without hearing some crazy story about her killing her sister in a fit of jealous rage.

Overtime, the rumors died down and people stopped looking at her fearfully-less fearfully-and things returned to normal.

Well, as normal as possible for Ellie.

"She seemed nice enough to me," Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes, "She's probably trying to keep a low profile! Just stay away the next time you see her."

"I doubt she'd do anything to a kid, Ron," Harry said.

"She killed her own sister, Harry."

As the group began to walk away, Ellie stepped from her hiding spot. Of her godson's friends, she found herself far more tolerant of Miss Granger.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: So just thought I'd clear something up real quick. I know it's taking Sirius a long time to re-enter the story. That's by design. And I don't want ya'll getting the idea that it's going to be all sunshine and rainbows when he does. This is definitely a Sirius/OC story though, not Severus/OC like it may be starting to seem like.

Let me know your thoughts, and please review/follow/favorite :)

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

 **September 1993**

Ellie leaned back in her chair across from Narcissa and her mother, exhausted but still desperately attempting to keep her eyes open. Her hair was lackluster, having not been washed for two days, and she was wearing robes from the day before. She had been up all night nearly every night this week dealing with extra work at the Ministry due to the most recent sighting of Sirius Black.

"Why they insist on running you into the ground over this, I have no idea," her mother huffed while still sipping delicately on her tea. The women were at a small cafe located just a short walk away from Narcissa's house. No one had ordered anything besides tea, something Ellie was starting to regret due to the increasing volume of her stomach.

"I still think it's ridiculous they think he had anything to do with the Dark Lord," Narcissa said.

Lorella, Narcissa, and most other You-Know-Who supporters were of the firm belief that Sirius had nothing to do with the Potter's deaths. He was never spotted at a meeting. Never joined in on the man-hunt, and frankly, was too much of a blood traitor to ever consider joining the cause. No, they all believed that Sirius had heard about the Potter's deaths and had lost his mind; killing a street full of muggles due to insanity. Peter had tried to stop him only to be caught in the crosshairs. Of course, you'd never hear a single one of them voice this opinion. Sirius Black should be tucked safely away in Azkaban as far as the Death Eaters were concerned.

"And the dementors? Can you believe?" Narcissa continued. All three women shuddered. As cold and arrogant as they believed themselves to be, the thought of the guards of Azkaban sent chills down their spines.

"I think it's absolutely ridiculous that they have those things hovering around Hogwarts," said Ellie.

"Oh, I meant the train. Well, that too of course, but did you hear about what happened on the way to Hogwarts?" Narcissa set down her cup and leaned towards her.

Ellie threw a confused glance at her friend, "I haven't heard anything."

A gleam appeared in Narcissa's eyes which she only ever got from gossiping. "Draco sent word just the other day that the train was stopped by the dementors. They boarded and searched every single compartment."

"In vain, surely." Lorella said, aghast.

Narcissa shook her head. "Black wasn't on the train, no. But Draco said that Potter fell to the floor when the creature came near him. Supposedly he started hearing things and passed out."

Ellie felt her gut clench. It'd figure Harry would have an adverse reaction to those soul eating creatures. "What happened to him?"

"Draco says the brat's fine. Remus Lupin stepped in to save the day."

"No!" Lorella's eyes widened, "The werewolf is teaching at Hogwarts?"

Instead of lashing out at her mother, like she wanted to do, Ellie said with a hint of disgust, "Amelia was in meetings for days with Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. An obscene amount of formal complaints came out after the announcement, and some parents were even trying to press charges against Dumbledore for child endangerment."

"I don't blame them at all. I shudder to think of the danger Draco is in this year." Yes, because Voldemort's attempt to come back both years before weren't dangerous at all. "Did I tell you about what happened in Care of Magical Creatures?"

Lorella and Ellie shook their heads.

"Dumbledore appointed Hagrid, of all people, as professor, and on the first day he brought in a Hippogriff! The thing attacked Draco; sliced his arm right open!" Narcissa had become flush, a rare reaction. "Well, you can be well assured that beast won't be there much longer."

"Hagrid, or the Hippogriff?" Ellie couldn't help but ask.

Narcissa glared at her, "You aren't funny."

"I'm sorry." She really wasn't. "I'm sleep deprived."

No," her mother said matter-of-factly, "You're sex deprived."

Narcissa laughed.

"Mother!" Ellie exclaimed, mortified. That, she did not find it funny.

"Really though, dear, it's been at least...two years?" Lorella was thinking about Ellie's old suitor from the Ministry, Fionn Doherty . Little did she know, there had been no sex. When she passed him in the halls now Fionn didn't even look in her direction.

"Longer than that," Narcissa said into her cup.

Her mother was appalled, "No! Honestly, Ariella, I'd just die if the frequency of my relations were any less than the two weeks that they already are!"

"I'll just say I'm a very independent woman and leave it at that." She turned her nose up at their laughter.

"Speaking of," Lorella said, "there's this wonderful new product out that's come out that's meant to stimulate-,"

Ellie stood abruptly, shoving her chair back with red cheeks, "And on that note, I'll be off. Bust day tomorrow!" She nearly ran out of the cafe, her tormentors laughing all the while.

* * *

 **October 31, 1993**

Ellie stared at the bottle in front of her, wishing desperately that it weren't quite so far away. Somehow it had ended up on her nightstand, while she had ended up on the floor. It wasn't an ideal situation.

She strained her arm upwards, fingertips just barely touching the cool glass. Ellie nudged it once...twice. The bottle slid further away. Sighing, she heaved herself up off of the carpeted floor. Ellie picked up the firewhiskey, frowning at its weight. She hadn't drank this much, surely.

Ellie heaved herself back into bed, it was harder than she'd thought it'd be. The bed was king-sized, the mattress firm, yet squishy. She'd had it for ages. In fact, on the day they moved in she and Sirius had-

Sirius. Her heart cramped. That's how she'd wound up on the floor.

It was Halloween, a day she loathed and wished during any normal year that she could just sleep through. Instead, she had forced herself to go to work, function normally, and look at the face of her ex-lover plastered around every corner. And to make it worse, this was the first year since Lily and James's deaths that she and Severus wouldn't be meeting. According to Albus, his potions master could not be spared to make the journey to her, and Ellie could not sneak in due to the presence of the dementors.

Perhaps it was juvenile, but the fact that she was now drunk and miserable alone was so much worse than being drunk and miserable with someone else, even if that someone was Snape.

Their unexpected friendship over the years had been a saving grace. They had a lot in common; a fact that took Ellie a while to accept. Both had terrible childhoods, both sought refuge at Hogwarts-though admittedly, Severus was far more academically inclined while Ellie held more of a social status-and both had made grievous mistakes which led to them where they were now. Alone, old, and miserable.

The fire whiskey burned as Ellie took one sip, and then another, until the bottle was empty.

* * *

Her headache the next morning was bloody awful; one hundred times worse than the time she and Lily had drunk two bottles of Mrs. Evans's tequila. At least she wasn't being yelled at now.

She was, however, at work. And so far it wasn't shaping up to be the uneventful, routine day her head and stomach were desperately hoping it'd be.

Ellie had stumbled into work this morning only to immediately be told to go straight to Hogwarts. The Ministry had received word overnight that Sirius Black had broken into the castle and attacked the Fat Lady in a desperate attempt to get to Harry Potter. All signs pointed to Black having already left the grounds, so a team of aurors wasn't necessary. No, Amelia had decided to send Ellie and a handful of aurors in training to get statements and figure out what exactly had happened.

She had nearly forgotten what it was like to be at Hogwarts during the day, as it was rare for Ellie to ever be called to the castle on official business... Still nursing her hangover, her first stop had been to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Ms. Stroud. Please come in." Ellie's closed fist hovered over the door. Show off. Features schooled into disinterest, she pushed open the heavy wooden door and stepped into the office.

Dumbledore had gathered several of his professors together to assist in briefing her. Severus, McGonagall, and Remus occupied chairs across from the Headmaster's desk, and to Ellie's surprise, Peeves the Poltergeist hovered at his shoulder.

Her old transfiguration professor started at her, almost menacingly. It was a familiar expression, one she had been on the receiving end of often enough in school due to her skill at costing Gryffindor house points. That said, the same glare was far more poignant when it was a result of your old Head of House thinking you were a twin murdering Death Eater.

Which, technically, she was.

Remus and Severus sat as far apart from one another as they possibly could. Well, to be fair, Remus was sitting in his chair quite comfortably while Severus leaned all the way to the left in his, as if the extra foot would kill him somehow. She noted with some humor that Severus's normally waxen skin looked even worse than usual; his eyes more sunken. He was as hungover as she was, which was impressive considering he likely had returned to his rooms late last night; she'd had all night to get to her level of drunk.

Upon her approach from the doorway, Dumbledore made to summon another chair. "I'll stand," she said, projecting an air of indifference she'd mastered over the years, "I expect this to be quick."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes even more. Remus cocked an eyebrow. Severus cast a haughty look at Peeves, who had cackled.

"Very well," was all Albus said.

Ellie squared her shoulders. She summoned a clipboard into one hand, and a quill into the other. "Why don't you tell me, briefly mind, what exactly happened last night."

McGonagall shot to her feet, "Why don't you show some respect, you-!"

"Minerva." Albus said softly, "That's enough."

Teeth grinding, the witch slowly lowered herself back into her seat.

Ellie looked expectantly at Dumbledore, "Go on."

At approximately 8:30pm last night an intruder had slipped passed the cloaked guards, broken into Hogwarts, and sought entry to the Gryffindor Tower. When denied entry, this intruder had then knifed the Fat Lady and escaped before anyone saw him. Several Gryffindors had come across the...carnage...on their way back from the Halloween Feast.

The intruder was, of course, Sirius Black. This, on the word of a portrait.

"And when did you arrive on the scene, Headmaster?" she asked while scribbling away on her parchment.

"The Gryffindor Head Boy, Percy Weasley, sent for me immediately. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin arrived soon after."

"And The Fat Lady was gone?"

At this, Peeves spoke up. It was odd, seeing him so subdued. Ellie was far more accustomed to the incredibly obnoxious flippancy he usually displayed. She, James, and Sirius had been given detentions many times due to Peeves drawing unnecessary attention to them. It was incredibly difficult to sneak into the kitchens with a screaming poltergeist following after you the entire time. Likely it was Dumbledore's presence that was keeping him in line.

"Saw her running through a landscape on the fourth floor, I did. Screaming something awful, too." His attempt at apathy was almost funny. "Though, I did manage to hear her mention what happened…," he let his voice trail off.

"And?" Ellie asked, not at all in the mood for mindgames.

"Well it was Sirius Black, of course!" Peeves waved his arms excitedly, "Lost his mind when The Fat Lady would let him in, you see. Slashed her all up!" The cretin was so animated Ellie could almost see a hint of red in his cheeks.

"That will be all Peeves, thank you." Dumbledore said quietly.

As he left, pouting, Ellie asked, "How long after all this happened did the students find the portrait?"

"Based on my conversation with The Fat Lady, Mr. Black attempted to enter Gryffindor Tower just after 8:30pm. The students came across the scene at approximately 9:10pm, and I arrived shortly after followed by Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin."

Ellie jotted down everything he said. "And it was then that the castle was searched?"

"Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Snape, and myself did an immediate sweep of the castle while the Headmaster and Professor Flitwick gathered the students in the Great Hall."

"Who searched where?"

McGonagall spoke up, "I searched Floors five through six, Remus searched three through five, and Severus searched Floors one and two as well as the dungeons. There was no sign of Black in the castle."

"What about outside of it?"

"Hagrid searched the immediate vicinity, however, I thought it best to leave the dementors to search the grounds more thoroughly," Dumbledore responded.

"Yes, because obviously they did such a thorough job of it before that monster got in," McGonagall spat.

"That does raise the question," Ellie said, vanishing her quill and tucking her clipboard under her arm, "as to how exactly a wanted criminal managed to breach Hogwarts with dementors stationed at its gates and the most renowned Headmaster under it's roof."

A scoff drew her attention to to Severus. "Isn't it obvious?" he drawled. "It was Lupin."

 _Oh, here we go._

For his part, Remus looked unperturbed, McGonagall, however, could hardly contain her rage at the accusation. She stood and faced Severus, "You know as well I do that he would never help that murdering bastard!"

Ellie quirked an eyebrow. "Easy Minerva, there's a lady present." It was times like these when she really enjoyed pretending to be her sister. "Besides, it's a valid point. Mr. Lupin's known affiliation with Black make him an obvious accomplice." Sorry, Remus.

Remus held up a hand before the Gryffindor Head of House could round on her as well. "It's alright Minerva." He addressed Ellie as McGonagall sat back down, seething, "Sirius Black is responsible for the murder of three of my best friends. He left a child without parents. He betrayed everyone who loved him. Rest assured I had nothing to do with him entering the castle last night. I'd sooner see him get the Kiss."

Outwardly, Ellie stared at the man, disinterested and bored. Inwardly, she was crumbling. This is someone who had known Sirius for a decade; someone Sirius would have gladly died for one hundred times over. He loved Remus like a brother. A pit of anger formed in Ellie's stomach. Severus she expected this from, but Remus? The fact that he was so quick to believe Sirius had betrayed Lily and James; it infuriated her. Though, Remus was the only other person alive besides Sirius who knew about him being an animagi; the fact that he hadn't mentioned this was...interesting.

She glanced over at Dumbledore who was watching her intently. It was almost as if he knew her internal struggle, as if he could see her fighting for control. "For what it's worth," he said, "Severus and I disagree on this matter. I have no doubt whatsoever that Professor Lupin had anything to do with the attack last night."

"Remus, there are aurors in the Great Hall waiting for instruction. Please tell them they may begin their inspection of the grounds and the castle provided they do not disrupt any of the students. They may speak with Percy Weasley if he wishes to talk." The Remus nodded and left, eyes downcast.

"Minerva, please have Mr. Filch locate The Fat Lady again. I believe she has moved since last night. And ensure Sir Cadagon does not hinder the Ministry's investigation in any way." He said the last part with a twinkle in his eyes. "Ms. Stroud will meet you in your office in half an hour."

Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet, robes billowing around him. "This is a formal letter to the Minister requesting the removal of the dementors from Hogwarts. Clearly, their presence has not so much as dissuaded Sirius from coming after Harry." Though he was being sarcastic, Ellie noted the barely concealed rage in his voice.

She withdrew the parchment from his outstretched hand, "Sirius isn't-"

"Oh hell, woman. Are you completely daft?" Severus stood from his chair and approached her. "He broke into Hogwarts, shredded The Fat Lady's portrait, and then disappeared without a trace. It was premeditated and violent." If he had his way, Severus would serve Sirius to the dementors on a silver platter, and as much as she valued him as a friend, Ellie would sooner die than let him.

Looking at the seriousness of their faces, she could tell their minds were entirely made up. In reality, she should have accepted this years ago; no one believed Sirius was innocent. Yes he had broken into the castle, yes he was enraged...but it had to be because of something besides Harry, she was sure of it. What no one seemed to notice was that Sirius had been a student at Hogwarts, he knew the Halloween Feast began at 7:00 pm and concluded at 9:00pm. He had known the students would not be in their dorms.

Instead of trying once again to plead Sirius's case, Ellie withdrew the clipboard from under her arm and vanished it. "Are we done here?" She went back to using her sister's tone of voice.

Dumbledore and Severus regarded her, the latter tense and ready for an argument, the former with intense speculation.

"Have you had any contact with Sirius Black since his escape?"

Ellie couldn't contain herself. "I know my place, Albus," she spat. "You've drilled it into my head repeatedly since I threw that thrice-damned wall on my sister!" She was yelling now, but she couldn't seem to stop. "I may not be the most intelligent person, but I know that in the long run, staying away from Sirius keeps Harry safe."

"Now," Ellie took a deep breath and exhaled, "are we done?"

Dumbledore inclined his head.

"Good." She cleared her throat, and started towards the door, "I don't expect the aurors to take too long; there's not much they can do with word of mouth evidence. I'll send my report for your signature later this evening, if that isn't too much trouble."

"That will be fine." Dumbledore said calmly before reminding her, "Please make sure the Minister receives that letter."

"I will," Ellie said as she pulled open the door, "fat lot of good it'll do you though."

The door slammed shut behind her.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe.

 **January 1, 1994**

Some might call it odd, but Ellie greatly enjoyed work during the week following Christmas. Especially this year, when the holidays were the only time she got a break from Prophet reporters, over-worked Aurors, and demanding superiors. She rather liked the stillness of the office, especially after the chaos over the past few months. It was only in the silence of those last few days of December that the stack of parchment on her desk ever reached under five inches in height.

As Ellie began in on the various forms scattered all over her desk, her mind mulled over Christmas this year. It had been relatively uneventful, as always, even with the annual Christmas Ball. Once again it was hosted by the Malfoys, and Ellie was beginning to suspect it would soon become the Malfoy's Annual Christmas Ball. This was fine by her, so long as Narcissa kept herself contained, a task that was difficult at best and detrimental to Ellie's health at worst.

This year she found she actually enjoyed the pomp and circumstance of the event. Narcissa downed three shots of firewhiskey before the first guest had even arrived, her usual stoic expression relaxing for the entirety of the evening. Though perhaps Ellie put too much faith in the alcohol, Draco being home for the holiday likely had something to do with her happiness as well. Her faux-godson had approached her at the ball, looking very much like his father, and told her all about his time at Hogwarts. He showed her the scar on his forearm from the Hippogriff attack during Care of Magical Creatures, he talked about how frantic the other students were during Sirius Black's break-in, and it was from Draco that she learned of Harry's near death experience during a Quidditch match back in November.

Ellie's chocked on her drink. She knew about Sirius's break-in, of course, having been one of the first to arrive on the scene. However, the news that a Dementor had attacked Harry was entirely new. Before she could question him further, Lucius appeared to redirected her attention to Draco's forearm.

"I've been going back and forth with the Head of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures for weeks." Back and forth meant 'giving more money to'. "He's finally starting to see just how grievous of a situation this is. I mean," Lucius paused dramatically, "think of all the other children who could be harmed by this beast in the future. I daresay it is my duty as a member of this community to put an end to the matter."

Ellie didn't think one could have a forty-five conversation about executing a Hippogriff, though Lucius had proved it was indeed possible. Thankfully, Mulciber approached them and stole Lucius away to a more important conversation. Ellie and Draco exchanged a look, the young wizard failing to hide a wince from his god-mother.

As the night drug on Ellie mingled with the other guests, her dress began to feel horribly uncomfortable, the sequined corset digging into her skin and the tulle skirt scratching her legs. She knew when she purchased the plum colored nightmare that she'd regret it. Oh well, the iridescent top had made her feel young, much like she did when she'd dress up for Sirius; not that she had been trying to attract admirers, not at all. Though, the dress definitely did draw attention. Like every year, pureblood society used the ball as an annual excuse to further their own progeny. It was like having fifty blind dates in one night, only Ellie had met every single potential suitor at least once by the night's end.

It was well past midnight when she said her goodbye's to the Malfoys and her mother. Lorella had almost missed the Ball this year; the fatigue that had plagued her several months ago had return with a vengeance. Despite this, and the deep circles under her eyes, Lorella made an admirable attempt at socializing, and only appeared slightly disappointed that her daughter was leaving alone.

The days blended together after that, the white wash of winter seeming to creep into her mind as well. It was like she was on autopilot; each day blended seamlessly into the next, and before she knew it, it was New Year's Day.

Ellie blinked at the parchment before her, the words slowly coming back into focus as raised voices sounded from outside her door. She tried to contain her aggravation at having been roused from her thoughts. Ellie levitated the completed stack of parchment and sorted in into her filing cabinet just before her door was thrown open to revel Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge. It seemed her days of tranquility were at an end.

 **February 5, 1994**

Ellie shoved open the door to the Three Broomsticks, wind blowing in snow behind her. As the door slammed shut, she drew her cloak tighter to her, shuffling over to where she'd spotted Severus in the corner. Preoccupied with trying to keep her limbs from freezing off, Ellie failed to notice the sour look on his face until she had a warm cup of butterbeer in her hands and had disrobed down to an undershirt, sweater, and light jacket; her scarf, gloves, and coat lay on the chair next to her.

"Uh oh," she said good naturedly, slowly sipping her butterbeer, "I know that look. What's he done now?"

Severus's lip curled. "This is serious Stroud. Potter's been traipsing around Hogsmeade all year."

Her cup hit the table. "What? How is that possible? I thought Albus had forbidden him from leaving the castle." Despite his break in at Hogwarts several weeks ago, it wasn't Sirius she was concerned would harm Harry, but the Dementors...the boy had already had multiple close encounters with them, and Ellie wasn't too keen on him being exposed to the creatures more than necessary.

"Draco swears he saw Potter's head in Hogsmeade. Just his head, mind, not his body."

Merlin. Despite all of her's-and Severus's-attempts to keep him safe, it seemed Harry was bound and determined to thwart them. Of course, she mused, having provided him the tools to do so, she couldn't really complain.

"The cloak." She said.

Severus nodded, "That's what I suspect. Why he was given that damn thing, I have no idea."

Ellie cleared her throat, "Yes, well, that still doesn't explain how he got out of the castle and off the grounds."

There was a shift in Severus expression, minute, but she caught it. Ellie knew that whatever came out of his mouth next, she would not like.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

That was not what she'd expected to hear. Bile literally rose in Ellie's throat. She coughed, picking up her mug to rinse it back down. "Excuse me?" She finally asked, voice cracking slightly.

Severus leaned back into his chair, dark eyes narrowing at her reaction. "Potter was in possession of a piece of parchment that, when prodded, revealed those names to me."

The map. It had to be the map. The last time Ellie had seen the thing, it had been in James's hands before they'd snuck out one night in seventh year. The boys had return later that night, distraught at the map's confiscation by Filch and their subsequent three months detention. But how had Harry gotten a hold of it? As far as she knew, even Dumbledore was ignorant of it's existence.

"-then the Weasley boy barged in, claiming the parchment was a gift to Harry he'd purchased from Zonkos'. Lupin agreed with the brat-"

"Wait." Ellie perked up at the mention of Remus. "What did he say it was?"

Severus practically snarled at her, "You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?"

Her fingernails suddenly became very interesting. "I've heard every bit," she muttered.

"Liar," he spat. "I said both Potter and Lupin insisted the parchment was a Zonkos product designed to insult anyone who read it. Then Weasley barged in and backed the claim."

"If they all said it was nothing more than a gag gift, what makes you think otherwise?"

"I recognized those names, Stroud."

Ellie flinched.

Severus smirked, a unfortunate thing to do, as it looked entirely wrong on his face. "I knew it. It's one of their contraptions isn't it?"

Well, the cat was out of the bag now. Ellie chugged back the rest of her butterbeer, Severus looking on impatiently until she set the empty mug back down.

"It's a map." She said, finally.

"A map."

"A map of Hogwarts."

"Of Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

He sighed heavily. "Then how did it lead Potter outside of the castle?"

"The map shows several...passages leading out of the castle. Harry must have followed one that led from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade."

"Where are the passages?" Severus asked. It was clear he was becoming excited, having finally learned of a way to thwart Harry. Unfortunately, Ellie was about to really piss him off.

"I don't know."

"You don't...know." Cue signature drawl.

"I don't. I never saw the map, only heard about it. I couldn't begin to tell you where the passages are or ever how many exist."

Severus began to turn red. There was no doubt he was well aware she knew more than she was letting on. Before he could explode, Ellie intercepted, "Who has it now?"

"Lupin," was the curt answer.

Ellie relaxed. "Then I suppose it's in good hands. After all, Remus has no reason to sneak about the castle, and as long as it's out of Harry's possession, there's really no concern."

"'No concern!?"

And we have detonation.

Before he could make a scene, Ellie stood, gathering her coat, gloves, and scarf into her arms. "It's been wonderful Sev, really, but I must get back home. Mother's coming over for tea this afternoon." She was several feet from the table now, backing up slowly to avoid putting her back to her friend. She knew him well enough to know he was seconds away from pulling his wand. He'd never hurt her, but confining her to a chair until she told him everything she knew was not outside the realm of possibility.

Ellie made it out of the Three Broomsticks, fumbling with the rest of her clothing as she walked. She'd just managed to get her scarf back around her next when she ran into someone, both of them letting out an 'oof' and falling to the ground.

"Shit!" Ellie exclaimed when she felt the snow seeping through her cloak and into her trousers. She stood as quickly as she was able, brushing off the white powder from her backside.

"So sorry! I had my head down," a familiar voice explained.

Remus Lupin bent down before her, picking up a book from the ground and wiping the cover with his tattered cloak. As he straightened, he met her glare. "Ah...Ariella," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business...but I just left a meeting with Professor Snape."

"How lovely," Remus replied sardonically.

"Quite. In fact, he mentioned to me that Mr. Potter was spotted by Mr. Malfoy in Hogsmeade last month. He also mentioned that you have confiscated an artifact which he suspects enabled Mr. Potter to leave the castle."

"I see." Remus said flatly. "Did Professor Snape also explain to you that three individuals, including myself, have stated that the "artifact" in question is merely a Zonkos product?"

"He did. Do you really believe that?"

"I do."

She smirked. "That's good to hear. With Sirius Black attacking students and Dementors at every turn, I'd hate for anyone to allow Mr. Potter to be in harm's way."

Remus coughed, red beginning to creep up his neck. "As I said, I believe it to harmless. Nevertheless, it will remain in my office until end of term. On the matter of the Dementors...I am personally tutoring Harry on the Patronus charm."

"Whatever for?" Ellie exclaimed, forcing incredulation into her voice. Internally, she was thrilled. Knowing how to produce a Patronus would be extremely beneficial to Harry, especially against the Dementors. It was high level magic however, having taken Ellie several months of training with Severus to conjure one. The matter of patronuses was one of the bigger secrets they shared with one another.

Remus clutched his book closer to his chest, a gesture he had made often as a child and as a teenager when he was attempting to stand up to James and Sirius. Seeing it nearly made her eyes soften towards him.

"Why are you telling me this?" The knowing look in her old friend's eyes was far too unnerving.

Remus's bore into hers. "I just thought you might want to know he's being looked after."

The man was most definitely probing. Obviously something she had done or said had given him the impression she wasn't who she said she was, or at least, made him think she might care for Harry. Severus had been telling her for years, ever since Harry started at Hogwarts, that her facade was slipping, and here was the proof. Ellie let the familiar feeling us numbness wash over her. "What would I care about Harry Potter? He's a troublesome boy who appears incapable of following the simplest rules. My interests lie solely in making sure that Hogwarts's reputation remains intact."

"And speaking with Professor Snape about Harry will make that happen?"

"Severus is a good friend. We meet frequently."

"The Headmaster assures me he's good man as well. Tell me Ariella, what kinda of person are you?"

Ellie knew what he wanted her to say, that she was a good person, too. In fact, she wasn't even Ariella, a Slytherin and a Death Eater. And Ariella? She hadn't killed her; she wasn't a murderer. She was his old school friend, Ellie. Happy and bubbly and a perfect figurehead for a time when everything had been right.

She was half-tempted to confess herself. What harm would come from one more person knowing she wasn't Ariella? But then Ellie thought of Harry. If Remus were ever captured by the Dark Lord, could she guarantee her name never cross his lips? Even with him gone, she and Severus were partial to information Albus could get no where else. Did she really want to risk that, risk Harry's safety just because she missed a friend she hadn't been close with in fourteen years?

"I'm the type of person who kills her sister. Good day, Professor." She pushed past the man, willing her mind to forget the disappointment on his face.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is the property of JK Rowling.

 **June 7, 1994**

It was 6 o'clock in the morning, and Ellie was sitting in her living room across from Albus Dumbledore. She'd woken to her doorbell chiming, the sound so unfamiliar it had taken her several moments to realize what exactly was going on. Ellie all but stumbled to the door, shrugging on her bathrobe. Once clothed, she opened to door slowly, taking in the long robes and full beard of the of the Headmaster standing on her doorstep.

"May I come in?" He asked.

Wordlessly, she'd gestured him inside and into an arm chair in the living room with instructions to make himself comfortable while she put tea on. While the kettle brewed, Ellie went back into her bedroom to put on more appropriate clothing—track pants and a t-shirt were all she was willing to force herself into this early on a Saturday morning.

Ellie reentered the kitchen just as the kettle whistled. She poured a cup for both her and Dumbledore, dropping two sugars into each before joining him in the living room.

Sitting across from him now, Ellie noticed that Dumbledore appeared to have gone without sleep. His robes were pressed and as elaborate as ever, yet there was an unusual look of sleeplessness about him; past his half-moon spectacles, deep shadows revealed his weariness.

"Has someone died?" She did her best to still her shaking hand as she set her tea on the end table next to her chair. In her experience, when someone showed up at your door before the sun was visible, there was a ninety percent chance someone you knew was dead.

"No, no. Nothing like that." For a moment, Ellie had the impression Dumbledore was uncomfortable. He took a long pause before he spoke again. "I owe you an apology, Estella."

Somehow, Ellie knew exactly what he was talking about. "Sirius?" She asked breathlessly.

He nodded.

"What's happened Albus?"

The Headmaster took another sip of tea before placing the now empty cup on the coffee table. Not one for clutter, Ellie vanished each of their tea cups while he began his story.

"As I'm sure you are aware, the Minister, Walden Macnair, and a Committee Member traveled to Hogwarts for the appeal of Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeak."

"I'm aware, though it was my understanding that the execution was already predetermined." Lucius had been particularly triumphant about that victory.

"Ah. Yes. However, I'm afraid that is another story in itself. Suffice it to say, Buckbeak was indeed scheduled to be executed at sundown."

Ellie's brows drew together. "But I'm assuming he wasn't?"

Unabashed glee entered Dumbledore's eyes, "Ultimately, no."

 _What the hell._

Groaning, Ellie rubbed her face with her hard, "Albus, I don't even know what that means. And what does any of this have to do with Sirius?"

"Yes, yes I'm getting there. A few hours after we departed Hagrid's, I was summoned to the Professor Flitwick's office; Sirius Black had been captured and was awaiting the Kiss." He delivered the line so smoothly, you'd have thought he was discussing the weather.

Ellie jolted to her feet as her heart dropped down to her stomach. Surely Dumbledore hadn't come all this way to tell her that Sirius was back in Azkaban without his soul?

The Headmaster quirked one bushy white eyebrow at her. "You can sit back down, Estella. This story has a happy ending."

Taking the wizard at his word, she cautiously lowered herself back into her chair. "Who captured him?"

"Severus."

"What? How?" Of _course_ , it was Severus. He'd probably skipped into castle like a five year old girl, giddy at the chance to both impress the Minister and punish Sirius. For the first time since they were children, Ellie felt a spark of contempt for the man.

"Hm, it's a rather long story...perhaps another cup of tea?"

She pushed herself to her feet and hurried into the kitchen. Moments later, Ellie returned with another cup for both Dumbledore and herself. "Now", she said as she settled back into her chair, "I've got all day."

* * *

Though not quite a full day, it did take Dumbledore a solid two hours to explain to Ellie what had happened the night before. Most of what he said was second-hand; Harry having explained to the Headmaster why they were in the Whomping Willow, what happened when Remus and Severus arrive, and the shock at seeing Scabbers transform into a full-grown man. He went on to describe to her the events which led to Sirius flying away on the back of a Hippogriff who was on his second life.

Ellie closed her eyes, tears falling down her face. She'd known-well, she hadn't known-but she'd felt. In the deepest part of her, the most instinctive, she felt that Sirius had nothing to do with James and Lily's deaths. But Peter…that revelation was like a knife to the chest.

At the basis of her childhood was a profound sense of loyalty to Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and even Peter. She would have died for any one of them. To know for certain that there had been a betrayal amongst them, regardless of who it was, cut her deeply.

"Do you know where Sirius is now?" Ellie asked shakily.

"I do not, nor does Mr. Potter."

Finding out how and to what extent Harry had been involved in Sirius's escape both thrilled and terrified her. Ellie found it difficult to comprehend just how the boy had managed to get himself entangled in some sort of debacle three years running. When she was at Hogwarts, the only concern she had was her schoolwork. Harry, it seemed, needed to worry about nefarious professors, the Dark Lord, dementors, and his infamous godfather. If this particular trend were to continue, Ellie felt that homeschooling might be the best option moving forward.

At the same time, Ellie was overjoyed that Harry had finally come to learn the truth of the circumstances surrounding James and Lily's deaths. She had hated the fact that Harry believed Sirius to be responsible. Despite the ignorance of the rest of the world, Ellie found comfort in the fact that Harry now had Sirius to lean on. Hopefully, Sirius would be able to offer Harry a connection to his parents that he needed.

A random thought suddenly fluttered into her mind. "How is Severus taking all of this?"

Dumbledore's face went grim. "Not very well at all. He was most...distraught…having learned that Sirius escaped. He was also quite convinced that Mr. Potter was somehow involved."

"Which he was."

"Yes, well, we don't need Severus knowing that."

"Does he believe Sirius's story?"

Her response was a raised brow

Ellie sighed. "I thought not."

"He'll come around, my dear. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

 **August 1994**

It had been a rather slow summer for Ellie. Work at the Ministry had finally slowed down; the last Sirius sighting had been well over a month ago in a little town several hundred miles away. In her new downtime, she spent many evenings and weekends with her mother, whose health was on the decline yet again. Ellie also had made several attempts at reaching out to Severus, all of which had gone unanswered. It seemed she was to be punished for being right about Sirius's innocence, and while the sudden cold shoulder hurt, Ellie understood her friend's need for time apart.

Things at the Ministry began to pick up again around July. The Department of Magical Games and Sports-headed by Barty Crouch-was being hosted by the Ministry this year. Planning had begun several months ago, but was only now starting to enter the stage which involved the International Confederation of Wizards Quidditch Committee. The committee was in charge of organizing the World Cup, specifically, arranging spectator transportation and providing security. Ellie's job, along with Madam Bones, was to convince the committee that the Ministry was able to provide a fully capable policing team.

This, of course was no easy task, and after several days of meetings, the committee was not convinced. Ellie left for lunch exhausted, frustrated, and starving. Mind numb and stomach roaring, she high-tailed it out of the conference room as fast as publicly acceptable. She strode down the hall and towards the lift, thoughts of a lovely bowl of french onion soup from the quaint little bistro down the street occupying her mind. As she entered the lift, Ellie nodded to the attendant and requested the ground level.

Now, it was customary that the lift attendant appear noticeably bored. Indeed, most were bored. However, this particular attendant-Hebert, as his tag suggested-had no issue cackling when her stomach rumbled so loudly that it echoed in the tiny compartment. At her immediate glare, Hebert schooled his expression. Ellie attempted to regain some dignity, turning her nose up and exiting the lift without a 'thank you' as the door opened. Less than three steps out of the lift, a firm hard grasped her upper arm.

"Follow me." Muttered the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

It seemed lunch would have to wait.

* * *

Lucius escorted her back to his office at Malfoy Manor, a room she had not been invited into since the days of Voldemort's reign. Tea was summoned for her, prepared by the House Elf, which she sipped precariously until biscuits were placed on the desk in front of her.

"What's this about, Lucius?" Ellie asked, biscuit already in hand and hovering just outside her mouth.

Lucius paced behind her, a tale-tell sign that he was scheming, "I need you to ensure that Rowle be placed on security detail for the World Cup."

Her eyes narrowed, "Rowle? Thorfinn Rowle? He's completely under-qualified. Madam Bones would never allow it. Besides, we don't even have security clearance yet."

"Nevertheless, you must make it happen."

Ellie's appetite momentarily abandoned her. Lucius looking for young, dumb, and violent was never an indication of any wholesome plans. "Why?"

Her host braced his hip against the desk in front of her, ankles and arms crossed, and looking particularly imposing. "Just do it, Ariella. You'll be compensated."

At the mention of payment, Ellie knew that she had a very important decision to make. Lucius was speaking to her as if she were an underling, ignoring the mark on her own forearm. Were she to accept compensation, he would never view her as an equal, and thus a very important lie of intel would be lost.

"I want in." Ellie spoke calmly, a stark contrast to the rapid beating of her heart.

Lucius scoffed and pushed away from the desk to resume his pacing. "You 'want in'? You have not been 'in' since our Lord fell."

"Not by my own choice, as you well know", she said sharply. Though the near return of Voldemort via the Sorcerer's Stone was not well know, the fact that Ginny Weasley had been in possession of Voldemort's diary and had unwilling opened the Chamber of Secrets was common knowledge. Ellie had made it clear to Lucius that she'd wished to have been involved in his plans. Clearly, her tirade had gone in one ear and out the other.

Lucius studied her, grey eyes searching for any insecurity or sign of insincerity. Years pretending to be Ariella ensured he would find nothing other than a desperate desire help with whatever plan he was concocting.

"Very well." He rounded his desk and sat in down. Withdrawing a key from deep in his pocket, Lucius proceeded to open a draw and withdraw a nondescript black folder.

"Were you planning on attending the match?" He asked without looking at her, flipping listlessly through the folder's contents.

Her answer was genuine. "No...but I can get a ticket."

"Do. Meet me here as soon as the match ends." Ellie watched as he drew a small 'x' near the outskirts of the stadium.

She nodded, "Understood."

"Good." The folder was closed before she could get a better glimpse at the parchment inside it. "Make sure Rowle is on duty and be at that location right after the match. All other details are on a need to know basis," he said curtly, tucking the folder back into its drawer.

Ellie knew when she was being dismissed. Standing, she wordlessly made her way to the door, her thoughts already on the report she would need to send Dumbledore.

"Ariella," Lucius called after her, the slight cheeriness in his voice sending chills down her spine and making her freeze, one hand on the doorknob, "Bring your mask."


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: A big thanks to **lolamarriexoxo** and **rosebaby123** for prompting the update!

As events in Ellie's life start merging with what happens in the books, the chapters will begin to get longer. You'll recognize specific lines from the books as well, but I'm going to try and keep everything as original as possible while still sticking to what's written. That said:

 **Disclaimer** \- Everything you recognize is the property of JK Rowling.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

 **Aug 26th, 1994**

There was something about the Quidditch World Cup that brought out the child in you. The lights from the fireworks, the vibrations of thousand of spectators jumping and cheering, the gust of wind accompanying a broom half a yard from your face; all contributed to an energy that spiked the adrenaline and warmed the heart. The World Cup was a time for revelry. And as Ellie looked around from her seat, she noticed the pure excitement and joy all throughout the stadium.

All Ellie could think about was what would happen after the match.

The Quidditch Trillenium Stadium had taken several months and many, many hours to construct. In fact, apart from the security, the building of the stadium was one of the biggest undertakings Ministry has agreed to in order the host the event. It paid off, however. The latest count had attendance at was nearly 100,000; full capacity and a record breaking number.

Ellie had to admit that the number was...daunting. As someone who much preferred small crowds-if not complete solitude-the sea of people made her very uncomfortable.

"'Ello!"

And here they are.

Ellie knew she'd never be lucky enough to have empty seats surrounding her, The best precaution she could take was to purchase a spot against a railing and also buy the seat next to her. On her right there was a thick rail adjacent to a walkway, and on her left, judging by the annoyingly high pitched voice that just wailed in her ear...there was a toddler.

She did her absolute best to ignore the child, but a firm tug on her robes had her looking down into a cherub face that would have the Dark Lord himself smiling. The girl, about three, had completely ignored the fact that the seat next to Ellie was taken, and had planted herself into it.

"I'm Sofie!" Ellie winced. The girl had gotten closer and spoken louder. A desperate look towards the parents only helped in that it forced Ellie to accept the fact that she was entirely on her own; the mother, an middle aged woman with thick strands of grey in her hair, was juggling a baby on one hip while attempting to wipe some sort of goo off of another child's face. The father, easy on the eyes and sporting a hideously green tracksuit, had a young boy on his shoulder and was pointing at various attractions all around the stadium.

Sighing, Ellie turned her attention to the young girl and gave her a false name. "I'm Britta."

Wide brown eyes looked Ellie up and down before coming to rest on the bag located just behind Ellie's legs. This was her bag of provisions-essentially an overnight back with a _lot_ of extra food. The last time Ellie had attended a World Cup, she was out of food by the second day. The stadium provided food, of course, but at a markup so high Ellie would rather starve. By the fourth day of the cup that year, Ellie was nearly ready to bite off her finger right before the snitch was finally caught.

So, when Sofie's big brown eyes found the bag, and then slowly tracked back up to Ellie, it took everything in her not to gather the bag tightly in her arms and snarl.

Small teeth latched on to a lower lip. "I can see wha's in there?"

Feeling just a little bit malicious and in no mood to deal with a child, Ellie leaned over and whispered in the girls ear, "It's a dead grindylow."

A gasp followed her declaration, and Sofie scuttled away back to the safety of her family.

* * *

The match was over after only a couple of hours, relatively short for a World Cup. Ellie exited the stadium and made her way towards the spot Lucius had pointed out to her all those weeks ago. It was a tent, less than a half mile from the stadium, where she assumed some member of their party had been staying prior to the match. Though small from the outside, Ellie walked in to find that the tent easily fit twenty wizards standing up. Their number wasn't quite that large. Lucius and McNair were huddled together over a table in the corner, and Avery and the Carrow siblings were standing in a group together in the middle of the tent. Upon her entrance, all five turned to look at her.

Alecto shot her a glare, "Who invited _her_?"

Ellie would occasionally run into old Death Eaters in passing, never greeting or acknowledging them. Lucius was the only one she had any regular contact with, and even that was only due to her-or Ari's-long relationship with Narcissa. She knew the others still met from time to time, and that she was never invited to attend these meetings. What she _didn't_ know, was that there was open animosity towards her.

"I did." Lucius rose to his feet. "Is that a problem?," he asked softly.

Alecto remained silent. She shot another look at Ellie before turning back towards her brother and Avery, both of whom were looking at Ellie suspiciously.

Lucius sat back down and Ellie took a seat next to him at the table. McNair leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"What?" Ellie asked indignantly.

Yellow teeth appeared at his smile. "Malfoy mentioned you'd be here. Can't say I expected you to show though."

"You have something you want to say to me?" She spat back, immediately on guard.

He smirked. "Nothing at all. Just make sure to keep your mouth closed to that greasy little friend of yours."

 _So this was about Severus_. "What's wrong with Snape?"

McNair scoffed. "See, the fact that you even have to ask is why none of us trust you, girl."

Ellie opened her mouth to call him a word she knew her mother wouldn't approve of, when Lucius, ever the diplomat, suddenly cut in. "Stroud, even you have to admit that his association with Dumbledore is very...questionable."

She rolled her eyes, "Severus has mentioned to me several times that he remains in his position to keep an eye on Dumbledore's affairs." He hadn't told her that, of course, but they'd never know otherwise.

"Or he could have been in conspiracy with Dumbledore all along." McNair offered.

"I'm not here to argue Severus's loyalty, and I won't tolerate hostility towards me due to your suspicion of him." She threw a not so inconspicuous glare towards Alecto.

Lucius readjusted in his chair, "We were all under the impression that you and Snape were...close."

Now she was confused. "We are close."

" _Very_ close."

It still took Ellie a minute.

"Merlin, girl," McNair gasped, "Fucking. You're fucking."

Ellie's knee jerk reaction to that statement was to shoot out of her chair like it was on fire. "Absolutely not! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" And it really was. Severus was a decent friend, but beyond that...Ellie knew where his heart lay, just like he knew hers.

"Is it?" Lucius raised a brow. "You've turned away all advances for over a decade, and you're never seen with anyone besides Narcissa, your mother, and Severus. We just assumed you and he were...intimate."

Ellie struggled to respond. She couldn't tell them that the reason for her lack of interest in anyone was because the love of her life was was in Azkaban for 12 years and now on the run from the Ministry. Oh, and he was also under the impression she was her twin sister, and not his lover, who was murdered by said twin.

Instead, she chose to redirect the conversation, "I didn't know we were gathered for a slumber party."

Lucius swore while McNair simply laughed. "Have it your way," he said, "Just don't going running your lips to your boyfriend."

"Deal," Ellie said as she sat back down, "Now, what's the plan?"

* * *

As the hours passed, several others began to trickle in. There were five she didn't recognize, most likely because they were recruits here for an initiation of sorts. It was obvious who was new, as they either looked two seconds away from shitting themselves or were stalking about with an overly menacing look on their face. Ellie noticed that Rowle, who was the contact used to sneak in everyone who didn't have a ticket, alternated between the two looks.

They waited until the celebrations had quieted down before donning their cloaks and masks. Lucius had explained to her that the plan was simply to "remind everyone that we're still here." They'd blow stuff up, break some shit, maybe throw around a Crusticius or two, and then go about their merry way.

Leave it to the new guys to fuck up the plan.

They had only been rioting for five minutes, when the muggle campsite owner came rushing towards them, his family close behind. Ellie suspected the destruction of property had garnered a few complaints.

Some young hot-head-she didn't know his name-levitated one of the two children in the air and began bobbing him up and down. The father, seeing this, withdrew a small metal contraption from his pocket. When he pointed it towards them, Ellie made the connection that this must be a "gun". Before she could disarm him, Amycus had hit the man so hard with a stunning spell that he slammed into a nearby table, weapon flying out of his hand and landing several feet away.

The next thing Ellie knew, the whole family was suspended in the air above the group of Death Eaters, being levitated along as they continued to match through the campsite. Ellie herself had her wand trained on the second child, a girl, reason to herself that the she was a least safer with Ellie than another Death Eater. The crowd grew as other wizards joined in. From what she could tell, these tag-alongs were young wizards. Ellie doubted they even knew what was going on beyond that it was rebellious and exciting.

In what she supposed was an attempt to show off, one of the recruits tipped the muggle female upside down, causing her nightdress to fall past her ears. Another, Rowle, began spinning the boy so quickly that Ellie was worried his neck might snap.

"Stop that." She hissed. "The last thing we need is this muggle brat's vomit spraying us all."

Rowle dropped the enchantment. As the child began to fall, Ellie muttered a levitation spell under her breath. Luckily, with Severus's training, this little bit of wandless magic was simple enough. Now that both children were suspended by her efforts, she could begin to think of a way to lower them to safety.

All of the sudden, a harsh green light illuminated the faces, and derriere, of the muggle family. Ellie jerked her head away from the them and towards the light, her eyes widening as they fell on the Dark Mark in the sky some distance away.

" _No_."

The gasped word came from her right-Lucius, she suspected. An unspoken agreement to disband circled amongst them. Ellie watched as the man and woman were dropped to the ground; the woman landing rather awkwardly on her shoulder, and her husband falling hard enough that an audible crack sounded from one of his legs. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your perspective, he'd been knocked out some time ago and likely didn't feel the break.

Ellie let the children drop fast enough to avoid suspicion, yet slow enough that the fall onto a nearby tent did not seriously injure them. Her care was for pointless anyway. By the time she had the children safely lowered to the ground, most of her fellow Death Eaters had already fled. And why wouldn't they? To a group of people who had denounced the Dark Lord, seeing his mark was heart stoppingly terrifying. The Ministry officials who had been unsuccessfully attempting to break through the crowd abandoned their pursuit of the Death Eaters and ran towards the Mark.

Quickly as she could, Ellie nudged through the crowd, slipping off her mask and robes and shoving them back into her pack while attempting to navigate through the tightly packed bodies.

She blended in with the wizards running towards the Mark seamlessly. She recognized a few as aurors and Ministry officials, others, like Arthur Weasley, she recognized from...before. The group soon approached the clearing directly under the Mark. Ellie noticed immediately that there was a group of three loitering just yards away. She, along with her companions, pointed her wand towards the trio.

"Stupefy!" The group yelled simultaneously.

Arthur Weasley suddenly shoved his way through to the front line. "Stop! Stop! That's my son!"

From her vantage point near the back of the group, Ellie watch as the red-headed man approached the group of teenagers who she now recognized as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. An angry sign escaped her upon seeing her godson. Where trouble resided, it followed that so to did Harry Potter.

All three children looked scared, and it wasn't until voices were raised that she was able to discern why.

Barty Crouch, Sr. was pointing his wand directly into the face of Ron Weasley, spitting with rage. "Do not lie, sir! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

Something else was said and Crouch's wand was suddenly on Hermione. The crowd shifted uneasily, no one other than Crouch under any impression that the children had conjured that Mark. They were becoming quite uncomfortable with his raving.

Amos Diggory began to walk in the direction Hermione had pointed right before Crouch began yelling at her. Moments later, he shouted, "Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's-but-blimey…"

Crouch stalked toward Diggory. "You've got someone? Who? Who is it?"

Diggory emerged from behind the trees with what appeared to be a house elf in his arms.

"Oh, bloody hell." Ellie muttered. It was Crouch's elf. Ellie only knew this because the creature, Winky, would bring Crouch lunch and/or dinner when he was working through them at the Ministry. This was all beginning to feel like a muggle soap-opera.

The conversation quieted again now that the supposed culprit had been found. She slinked closer to hear what was being said...and to get a closer look at Harry.

There was suddenly a pop right as Ludo Bagman apparated next to Arthur. Crouch, who had gone off towards the trees to rummage for more clues, returned. Ellie nudged closer still.

"No! Winky?" Bagman was exclaiming. "Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand, for a start!"

Diggory softly made some reply which Ellie couldn't hear before pointing his wand at Winky, "Rennervate!"

The elf slow sat up, looked around, and began to sob.

"This is going to take awhile," muttered a wizard to her left. He was one of the security team, judging by his robes. Ellie couldn't recall ever having seen him at work, not that that was surprising. The Ministry was a big place. Eyes still trained on the scene before her, Ellie responded.

"Do you think it was the elf?"

The man let out a laugh. "No," he shook his head, "even if she did, _someone_ told her to. House-elves aren't exactly inclined to wander off on their own and start casting dark spells."

That's what scared Ellie. All of the Death Eaters she knew where right next to her all night, and every single one of them had fled at the sight of the Mark. The list of individuals who would dare use that spell was slim; and if any one of them was active again…

Diggory's voice rose again, "-found with a wand in your hand!"

"Hey-that's mine!"

All eyes turned to Harry.

Of course it was Harry's. Of all the thousands of wizards Winky could have stolen a wand from, of _course_ it was her danger prone godson. Ellie now shoved her way to the very front of the group, ready to curse anyone who raised a wand towards Harry, which Diggory now looked willing to do.

"You dropped it? Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the mark?" He said accusingly.

Ellie reached into her robes for her wand.

"Amos, think of who you're talking to! Is Harry Potter likely to conjure the Dark Mark?" Thank Merlin for Arthur Weasley. Ellie withdrew her hand from the grip of her wand.

"Stroud!" A voice hissed behind her. "Stroud!"

One of Madam Bones's junior assistants was waving at her from the back of the crowd. Confident Harry wasn't about to be hexed or arrested, Ellie made her way towards the woman.

"Madam Bones wants you ready to give a full report to the Minister on exactly what the hell happened with security in two hours."

"Two hours?" Ellie repeated incredulously. "It's nearly midnight already!"

"Which should tell you just how pissed off she is. Come one," she gestured towards the Mark, "there's enough eyes on this scene as it is." And with that, the woman walked off.

Ellie didn't bother stifling a groan as she followed.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thanks for the encouragement to continue, ya'll; I've been in a funk. I've already started on the next chapter though, and I hope to have it up this week. As always, please review, even if it's just a comment, correction, etc. Feedback reeeeeeally helps with the motivation.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

 **August 26, 1994**

Ellie finally drug herself through the door of her flat at 9 o'clock in the morning. She was still in her clothes from last night; a Bulgaria t-shirt with trousers and a light cloak.

Before she had time to utter a word, Severus had a firm grip on her collar, backing her through the doorway and against the wall. He kicked the door shut behind him before turning a fevered glare her way.

"Were you there?" His low tenored voice clearly showed his displeasure.

"I don't-",

The grip tightened.

"Were. You. There."

Now fighting for an even breath, Ellie quickly gasped, "Yes."

His hold on her relaxed slightly. "Did Dumbledore-?"

"Of course he knew. When does he _not_ know?" Ellie scoffed and flung her purse onto the end table by the door. "Merlin's beard, Sev, you didn't really think I'd get back in with that lot without telling Dumbledore, did you?"

Arms crossed, he met her heated gaze with his own. "And what was I supposed to think? You stopped writing-,"

Ellie could feel her eyes bulging out if their sockets. "Don't you dare pin that on me Severus Snape! You're the one who stopped returning my owls!

"I've been...preoccupied." he said indignantly.

"Yeah, with moping!"

The man had said not one word to her since the events of June. Ellie wasn't sure what Dumbledore had told Severus, but whatever he'd said hadn't been enough to dispel a lifetime of hate towards Sirius. Not that she could really blame Severus.

"I. Do not. Mope."

She let out an exasperated sigh and headed to the kitchen where she began to prepare tea.

Severus followed her, arms crossed and glaring. "Why was I not aware of this plan? Lucius never said anything to me."

Ellie sighed. "They don't trust you Sev. Think you're too close to Dumbledore."

He looked at her with a raised brow. "And they trust you?"

"I don't think there's any trust involved at all. Lucius just knows me enough through Narcissa that he feels comfortable...keeping me in the loop."

"And encouraging you to participate."

"I saw an opportunity for information and I took it. Dumbledore approved."

"And the Mark...you saw it?"

Ellie fought a shudder. "With my own two eyes."

"Was it Lucius?"

"Merlin, no. He hightailed it out there so fast I was worried he'd left his wife and son behind. No," she continued, "They think it was Crouch's elf."

"Barty Crouch?"

"Mm." Her grunt was in the affirmative.

Severus began pacing, "Surely there's a connection."

"There must be. What, I don't know."

"You don't think Bartemius…?," he trailed off.

"Senior? Absolutely not. He's a fanatical, yes, but for the Ministry. His son was another matter entirely."

Both Severus and Ellie were very familiar with Barty Jr. The Death Eater's were a deranged lot, sure, but Crouch always went just a step further than everyone else. If the Dark Lord told him to jump, he'd ask which cliff. Because of this, Ellie always made it a point to stay as far away from the man as possible. Hard to do while trying to gain intel, but necessary nonetheless.

"Crouch, Jr. died in Azkaban years ago." Severus said flippantly while continuing his pacing. "It's not possible." He suddenly stopped moving and looked at her, "Dumbledore-,"

"Yes, yes I know. We have a meeting planned after I leave the ministry this afternoon. I was going to tell him everything then." She cocked an eyebrow. "I was going to tell you _both_ everything then."

Never one to admit fault, Severus avoided her eyes instead, dark pools flitting uncomfortably past numerous pictures on her walls. Despite his terrible temperament and stubbornness, Ellie was glad they were on speaking terms again, regardless of the circumstances. He's always been a grounding point for her. Unlike Dumbledore, who was nearly always indirect-maddeningly so, Severus was always extremely frank. Yes, he could be cruel at times, but Ellie found that his method of telling her things she didn't want to hear was vastly preferable to Dumbledore's.

All at once a thought occurred to her.

"Hey Sev….have you…felt anything? Anything strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not even sure. I just have a bad feeling for some reason." His eyes flickered down to where she was absent mindedly rubbing her left forearm. Ellie followed his gaze, her hand stopping its slow back and forth movement over her mark. Severus's eyes snapped back to her own. Maintaining eye contact, he slowly began to unbutton his left sleeve.

Once the black material of his frock coat had completely parted from the pale white of his skin, Ellie saw the Mark. It wasn't any different than the one on her own arm; ugly, macabre, and getting darker.

* * *

Several days after the events of the World Cup, Ellie was called into Madam Bones office.

"Ariella," Bones said from behind her desk, "please sit."

Ellie did as she was asked, hands clasped together and sweating in her lap. She could count on one hand the number of times she been called into this office over the years, and it was never for anything good.

To her surprise, Madam Bones proceeded to pull Ellie's resume out of a drawer and toss in on the desk in front of her.

Well, technically speaking, it was Ari's resume.

"Ariella Stroud: N.E.W.T.S in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology, passing with Exceeds Expectations in all five. That looks suspiciously like the path one might take to become an Auror," Madam Bones lowered the parchment just low enough to peer at Ellie from over the top of it, "Doesn't it?"

Ellie met the woman's eyes and chose to answer honestly, Amelia Bones didn't much care for bullshit. Whether her truth was Ari's, she didn't know. "That was the original goal, yes."

"Hm." Madam Bones finally lowered the parchment. Steepling her hands, she looked Ellie in the eyes. "Is that still the goal? If I were you offer you as a position as an Auror right this moment, would you take it?"

Ellie stammered, "I-I would first need to ask why. I was under the impression that after the spectacle at the Cup-"

"Oh, I was quite pissed, yes." Madam Bones interrupted. "But then I realized that in that situation you were merely the go-between for this department and the Department of International Magic Cooperation. Everything you did was signed off by myself and Crouch."

 _Except adding Rowle's name to the security roster._

The woman continued, "You have shown great attention to detail, a thoroughness in your reports, and, frankly, I feel I can trust you to get the job done. So, yes, with the proper aptitude tests passed, I feel as though you'd make a great Auror."

She must have seen the excitement on Ellie's face, because her next words deflated Ellie like a balloon.

"That said, there's something you must first do for me."

Now confused, Ellie responded, "Of course, name it."

"I need you to go work for Crouch."

Her mouth dropped open. "I'm confused are you promoting or demoting me?"

"Think of it as one more test to pass to become an Auror. I need you to keep an eye on Crouch. After the events of this week, I no longer have confidence in his dedication to the Ministry."

"Pardon me ma'am, but Crouch is almost _too_ dedicated to the Ministry."

"Exactly, and for one who went from the position he was in, to where he is now, I suspect he is getting bored. And to find his own house-elf had conjured the Dark Mark…"

Ellie finished the thought, "You think Crouch had his elf sumon the Mark for excitement?"

Madam Bones fiddled with a quill and took a moment to answer. "I'm not sure what to think. All I know is I don't trust him. And I need someone who never seems to fail to notice anything to keep watch on him. Can I count on you?"

So, now was Ellie not only a spy for Dumbledore, but she was a spy for the Ministry as well. _Wonderful_.

"Yes."

"Excellent. Crouch has already accepted your transfer. You will be his senior assistant, as you were mine. I want you to pay very close attention to him, especially while he's off Ministry ground."

"Um pardon me ma'am, again, but why on Earth would I be following him around outside of the Ministry?"

"Why the Triwizard Tournament of course. It's at Hogwarts this year. Hasn't anyone told you?"

No. No they hadn't.

* * *

 **October 31, 1994**

"Stroud, where is the contract for the Horntail?"

"On your desk, sir."

"And the letter to the Swedish minister?"

"On its way to Sweden."

"...With my corrections?"

"Of course, sir."

"Good."

Ellie felt the eyes of Percy Weasley glaring at the back of her head.

It had been this way for the past several weeks. Ellie's transfer had been immediate, and Crouch wasted no time in demanding she do as much work as possible. This was, as one might suspect, much to the dismay of Percy Weasley, who felt as though Crouch only needed one assistant. And truthfully, at any other point in time she would wholeheartedly agree, but with the approaching tournament there was much to do and very little time.

She had had a few choice words for Albus Dumbledore upon learning that the Triwizard Tournament was to be held at Hogwarts. He was quick to assure her that Harry was well under the newly imposed age limit. She was quick to assure him that where there was trouble, Harry Potter was not far behind.

Thankfully, there had been little issue arranging for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to set up residence at Hogwarts. It seemed all tournament participants were eager for this to be a time for inclusiveness and learning. Strangely, the only one who appeared not on board was Crouch. Ellie had taken no stock in Madam Bones's suggestion that Crouch was behind that Dark Mark debacle, but his actions lately were raising her suspicions as well. The man was hardly in the office, and when he was it was only for an hour or so. His attention wavered constantly, his reports were scattered with errors, and his temperament was exceptionally short. In fact, just last week he had yelled at Percy for a solid half hour for bringing him the wrong type of tea. Thankfully, this afternoon would be completely Crouch free, as he was leaving shortly for Hogwarts to announce the tournament.

She and Severus were in agreement that their usual Halloween get together would need to be skipped this year-there was far too much activity at the castle. Instead Ellie planned to draw herself a bath, sip a glass of wine or four, and flip through some old photo albums.

Several hours later, the tub was nearly full when Severus's patronus appeared in her bathroom.

" _Come to the castle. Now."_

* * *

"No. Absolutely not, no."

"Estella-"

"He's _fourteen!"_

Ellie had escorted herself to the Headmaster's office upon her arrival at Hogwarts. There she had waited for nearly half an hour until Severus and Dumbledore finally arrived. She could tell they had been bickering; the Potions master was looking exceptionally peeved and Albus was uncharacteristically quiet.

The Headmaster had gone on to explain that Harry would be competing in the Triwizard Tournament, and Ellie reasonably lost her shit.

"Severus, say something!" She shouted at the quiet man staring out the office window.

His gaze didn't move. "Oh believe me, anything I say right now will only further anger you."

"And what exactly is the supposed to mean?"

He turned to face her. "It never seems to fail that Potter manages to become the center of attention year after year."

"Because someone is constantly trying to _murder_ him year after year, Severus."

"And you think someone is trying to kill him now." Severus scoffed. "You sound like Mad-Eye."

Ellie looked to Dumbledore who had remained silent through their bickering. "Yes, I've heard Mad-Eye is the DADA professor this year. What does he think about all of this?" She had great respect for Mad-Eye Moody. Not only did Ellie fight alongside him in the Order, but she had been on the opposite end of his wand several times as a Death Eater. The man was wonderful-terribly frightening and a nutcase-but wonderful.

"Alastor believes that someone put Harry's name in the goblet with nefarious intent."

"And you?" She asked. "What do you think?"

Dumbledore leaned forward to rest his elbows on his desk. "I am inclined to agree. Though, I have no idea who might have done it."

"What about Karkaroff?" Ellie suggested.

"Igor? He's afraid of his own shadow." Severus replied dryly.

She groaned and collapsed into an armchair. "It could be anyone."

"Exactly," said Albus. "Which is why I need Harry to stay the course until we can uncover more information."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Use him as bait, you mean?"

"Estella-,"

"No, no. Go right ahead. You'll just do it anyway, nevermind that I'm his _bloody godmother!"_ Ellie yelled, forgetting for a moment she was talking to Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at her over his glasses. "He will be fine. Alastor, Severus, Minerva, and myself are all keeping a very close eye on him."

"I don't like this, Albus. Especially not…" she shared a look with Severus, "not with what's gone on lately."

"You're referring to the World Cup?"

"Among other things."

"The mark?" Hs eyes lingered on her forearm.

Ellie sighed. "I just feel like something is about to happen." She looked back and forth at each man. "Am I mad?"

"While I do often question your sanity...no. Something is definitely in the works." Severus answered.

Albus looked at her. He appeared weary, a look Ellie knew meant that he had a lot on his mind. "There have been whispers," he said, "that something is amiss. Which is why I _need_ Harry to continue."

Ellie rubbed a hand over her eyes. "Fine," she said, "but I want Mad-Eye on him at all times."

"Consider it done."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey all. Thank you for the amazing response to the last update. Your kind words were very much needed. To address a couple of things: 1) Sirius will be returning very soon 2) Sirius will not be leaving again *cough cough wink wink*.**

 **On another note, please be aware that there is some mention of abuse in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR.**

* * *

 **November 24, 1994**

The day of the first task found Ellie on the front stoop of her mother's house just before noon. She had been at the Ministry that morning and-having found her mind too jumbled to be productive at work-had decided to take the rest of the day off. It also helped that Crouch wasn't there to give his opinion on the matter.

Ellie wasn't entirely sure how she'd ended up at her mother's; in fact, she had intended to go home. However, there was something about sitting at home alone while her godson risked his life that didn't quite sit well with her.

After learning of Harry's to the tournament's roster, Ellie passed the month in constant contact with Albus. He'd detailed to her the animosity that Harry was experiencing from the other students; even from his good friend Ron Weasley. It hurt her, to know that he was being ostracized, but Albus assured her that Harry was keeping regular contact with Sirius, who was acting as confidant.

The Headmaster was hesitant to give her any information on Sirius's whereabouts; something they argued over constantly. She knew he wasn't staying with Remus, who was currently unemployed and living at his parents', nor was he at Grimmauld Place. Despite its vacancy-his parents had passed some years ago-this would be the last place Sirius would ever voluntarily reside.

Ellie rapped on the door to her mother's home and only had to wait seconds before it was swung open.

"Ariella! What a surprise." Lorella greated her daughter with a hug.

Ellie returned the embrace, "I'm sorry for dropping in. I know it's unexpected."

"Nonsense." She waved Ellie further into the foyer. "You're always welcome."

She followed her mother into the drawing room, eyes lingering on the paper-thinness of Lorella's frame and the uncertainty in each of her steps.

It wasn't difficult to come to the conclusion that Lorella's health had taken a turn for the worse again. She'd had a few bad spells over the past few months, and Ellie now found herself occasionally thinking of how much longer she had with her mother.

If you had told her twenty years ago that she'd be saddened by the loss of Lorella Stroud, Ellie would have laughed in your face. Now, however...the woman was still prickly, sure, but their relationship was much improved. Ellie couldn't say whether that was due to Lorella's belief that Ellie was Ari, the absence of Ellie's father, or some drastically strange change in personality.

The women settled in the drawing room. Lorella, in a high back chair with her feet tucked under her, and Ellie on the couch in the same position.

Her mother said nothing while Tippy, the house elf, presented them with tea. Lorella's hands shook as she drew the cup to her lips.

"How are you feeling?" Ellie asked, ignoring her own cup.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little cold."

She could practically smell the lie as it left her mother's lips, and Lorella's lack of eye contact proved it.

"What about you dear? It's been so long since we last visited. Busy at the Ministry?"

A humorless laughed escaped her. "It's been hectic, certainly. Ever since Bertha Jorkin's disappearance. And then there was the incident at the World Cup -" Ellie caught herself, realizing very quickly that this was the first time she and her mother had come at all close to discussing the Death Eaters.

Lorella turned her gaze to the window. "Yes, I read about that in the Prophet."

Ellie finally gathered the courage to ask the question that had been on her mind for years. "Mother," she started, picking up her tea cup and running a finger along the edge, "What are your thoughts on...all of this?"

"All of what, dear?"

Might at well get right to it. "The Mark is getting darker."

A soft gasp escaped Lorella. Her already pale skin lightened even further. Of all the reactions Ellie suspected her mother would have, this was not what she'd anticipated. She continued, now intrigued. "There is talk that _he_ is regaining strength. It is very likely that he will return...soon."

Her mother was quiet for a moment. She then stood shaikly and went to the window. Arms folded tightly to her, Lorella seemed to be bracing herself.

"When this all started, you and your sister were very young. Your father and I had been married for several years, but were still under the constant eye of our parents. You see," she turned towards her daughter, "we had very similar upbringings. We were taught that our blood was superior, that muggleborns were lesser, and that it was our duty to carry on the traditional ways of our families. So, when the time came to put these beliefs to the test...there were no other options."

Ellie couldn't help but scoff. "You can't tell me that father did not revel in being close to the Dark Lord."

"No, your father always craved power and prestige. In those days, the quickest way to achieve both was to become a Death Eater."

"And you supported him."

"I will make no excuses for myself. The lifestyle was intoxicating. Not to mention we both had finally achieved something our parents could be proud of."

"Yes, the approval of pureblood parents always seems to be just out of reach." The bitterness in Ellie's voice couldn't be helped.

Lorella looked away from her. "I was young, Ariella. Your sister was a nightmare and you were only slightly better. The only way I knew to improve your behavior was punishment. It's how I was raised and how your father was raised."

"Do you ever regret it?"

There was pain in her mother's face. "Every day." She breathed deeply, "After what happened with your sister…I will go to the grave knowing Estella hated me."

"Mother-"

She held up a hand, "Don't deny it. You and I were fortunately able to salvage our relationship as you grew older, but your sister had no idea that the reason we treated her so terribly was to keep her out of harm's way."

The implication of these words was enough to steal Ellie's breath. Her mother was protecting her? Like Ari? Ellie had to bite her cheek to keep her mouth from trembling. She'd had no idea that Ari and Lorella were co-conspirators, and she doubted Dumbledore knew this either.

Oblivious to her daughter's emotional reaction, Lorella continued. "And your father-"

All sentimental thoughts fled Ellie's head. "Father deserved what he got," she snapped.

Just as Voldemort and her sister were forbidden subjects, so too was Ellie's father.

It had happened shortly after that fateful Halloween. Times were hard for many Death Eater's families after Voldemort's defeat. Accusations were being thrown about, some resulted in imprisonment, some in ostracization, and some never saw a courtroom. Ellie herself had never been accused. Her father, however, soon began hearing rumors that the Aurors had forced his name from a fellow follower.

Ellie was visiting her parents one evening when her mother suddenly pushed her into the kitchen pantry.

"Mother, what-?"

"Your father is going to turn you in to the Ministry." She said quietly.

Her breath caught. "What? Why?"

"It's likely he will be arrested soon, and he plans to give Crouch your name with the hope of receiving a lighter sentence."

Ellie had known there was no lost love between her and her father, but turning in his on child was an act even she'd thought him incapable of.

"You have to run." Lorella whispered, "Get out of the country. Go-," The door was suddenly wrenched open. Ellie's father reached out and grasped her mother by the collar.

"You bitch," he hissed as he flung her to the floor. "I am your _husband_. You do as I say! Why do you keep making me do this?" he raised his wand, "Crucio!"

Ellie watched in horror has her mother screamed and writhed on the kitchen floor. Lorella's cries suddenly stopped as Ellie's father turned his attention to her.

"This will go much more easily if you come quietly, daughter."

She raised her wand. "Expelliarmus!"

Ellie watched her father's wand sore towards her. Before she could reached out and grab it, he threw his hand out, "Accio wand." To her dismay, his wand landed directly back into his palm.

Wordless, he attacked. Backed into the pantry as she was, Ellie could only deflect and soon became overwhelmed under the barrage of offensive spells her father was flinging at her. She looked to her mother, who lay unconscious, and wondered how long her father had been taking his frustration out on the woman. Was it before the girls had left for Hogwarts? During? After?

Rage built up in her. The sudden need for justice and peace and for this man to _never_ be a threat to her our her mother again was all-consuming. The killing curse was out of her mouth before she had a chance for doubt to cross her mind.

There was a split second of shock on her father's face. Then, before he fell, a flicker of pride. This was the one and only time she'd seen that look on his face.

Ellie stared at her father's body, wand still raised. Suddenly, she heard a soft voice, "Ariella." It was her mother. Breaking her stare, Ellie grasped her mother's arm and gently pulled her to her feet. Lorella looked around, her eyes soon falling on the body of her husband. A shaking hand rose to cover her mouth. "Is he-?"

"Dead." Ellie said flatly. "How long has that been going on?"

Lorella ignored her. "Tippy!" she yelled. The house elf shuffled in, eyes darting frantically to the dead man on the marble floor. "Notify the Ministry. There has been a break in and Mr. Stroud was killed. No doubt we will need to file a report.'

The elf disappeared immediately.

Lorella took a breath, burrowing any sign that the night's events had affected her. "You and I were in the drawing room when someone entered the house. Your father was in the kitchen. We heard shouting, then silence. When we found your father's body, there was no sign of the other person. Can you remember that?"

"Mother, I am an excellent liar."

There had been no investigation into the death. Well, Ellie and her mother were told there would be. But in actuality, the Ministry was no prepared to waste any resources on the murder of a suspected Death Eater. Ellie was later told that they assume a fellow Death Eater killed her father because they new he was going to be arrested and did not want him to give them up. Which was ironically the truth.

It look Ellie a long time, longer than she'd care to admit, to come to terms with her father's betrayal. The topic enraged her even today.

"I could never regret what happened to him." Lorella said calmly. "I just...I regret that so many have let you down. Your father...me. I should have been better."

"Mother, where is this coming from?" Fear was beginning to creep in.

Lorella stared into space before shaking her head. "No where. Nothing," she looked at Ellie and forced a smile. "I'm very proud of you."

"That's it," Ellie exclaimed as she rose to her feet, "I'm getting the doctor."

There was a sudden, insistent tapping on the window. Lorella opened the window for a great brown owl.

"It's addressed to you, dear." She said, and handed Ellie the parchment.

Ellie unfurled the missive. Her concern for her mother disappearing to the back of her mind at the words written.

 _The brat tied first place with Krum. Minor injuries sustained...unfortunately._

 _-S. Snape_

"Good news I take it?"

It was then that Ellie realize she was grinning. She looked at the mother, not bothering to hide her smile, "The best."


End file.
